Stellagenesis
by Red Shoe Kitty
Summary: Totally AU. No Torchwood, no aliens. Jack Harkness is a singer/actor. Ianto Jones owns a small Cardiff coffee shop - both have emotional baggage. This is their story. Warning some chapters are quite dark
1. Chapter 1

'Oh yeah' Jack Harkness carded his fingers through the blonde locks of the young man who was kneeling between his legs. It was always the same after he had come off stage, the adrenaline high of a live performance left Jack in the mood to fuck or be fucked, suck or be sucked. He found the rush of release a perfect end point to a concert and the young guy who was busily sucking his cock, Adrian was it…or Andrew…something beginning with 'A' Jack was sure, was exactly what Jack needed right now. He slumped back onto the dressing room sofa, as Anthony (?) took him deeper into his throat humming to push Jack closer to the edge. With a thrust of his hips and a soft grunt, Jack came copiously, smirking as the young man swallowed heavily. Jack slid his softening cock out of the warm wetness and sat up. The young man looked up at him through his long lashes and licked his lips. 'Thanks' said Jack, heaving himself up and heading towards the shower, 'If you see Ms Jones out there tell her I'll be out in 15 minutes.'

Martha Jones, Jack's manager was prowling discontentedly outside the dressing room. She barely spared a glance at the blonde boy sliding through the door, 'finished with you has he?' she murmured as the boy blushed red and fled. She shook her head, 'bloody hell, Jack'.

'What's he done now?' Mickey Smith, IT consultant and Martha's husband appeared beside her.

'The usual' she replied, ' we have a post-show meet and greet and his royal Jackness is in there having a little after show party all of his own!'

Mickey grinned, 'be fair – this is, what, the fifth concert in seven days? Gotta give the talent some down time'

Martha smiled, 'Jack has his own definition of "down time" 'she said, 'more like going down time. I swear to god his dick works harder than he does'

'Talking about me? 'Jack slid through the door and put an arm around Martha's waist. She slapped him away.

'C'mon Jack' she said severely, 'work to do'

* * *

In a private function room of the St David's hotel, Toshiko Sato, the lighting and technical manager for the Jack Harkness tour, sipped her white wine and smiled as Jack, Martha and Mickey entered. Snatching another glass of Chablis from a passing waitress she swiftly moved across the room to join them.

'Is that for me?' asked Jack with a smirk, bending to place a soft kiss on Toshiko's cheek

'No' she smiled, 'It's for Martha'

Martha took the glass with a broad smile, 'perfect, thanks Tosh.'

Jack pouted, 'Why don't I get one?' he glanced round and bestowed a dazzling smile upon a passing waiter whilst helping himself to a glass of champagne, 'mmm perfect' he purred running his eyes over the young man's body, 'wine's not bad either'

'Jack!' Martha grabbed his arm and led him over to a group of suit clad men who were looking uncomfortable in a corner, ' These are the members of the city council who will be the ones making a decision about whether we get a license for next year's outdoor concerts, be nice'

Tosh and Mickey watched as Jack charmed, flirted and complimented the men from the council until they were virtually eating out of his hand. Martha caught Mickey's eye and gave a small nod and a smile, Jack was clearly behaving himself for once.

'Sorry I'm so late. How's it going?' Jack's friend Owen Harper joined them and slid an arm around Toshiko's waist, engaged, they were six weeks away from the wedding.

'Good' Tosh kissed him, 'How was the shift?' Owen was an A&E consultant at University Hospital Wales in Cardiff. Owen made a so-so face, took a big mouthful of wine and turned to scan the room. It was almost 1.30 in the morning and most of the guests had gone, only about five or six people remained. Jack was in a corner with a brunette woman who was wearing possibly the shortest, tightest dress Tosh had ever seen outside of a documentary about prostitutes in Las Vegas

'Bloody hell!' choked Owen, 'Who let the Tape Worm in?

'The Tape Worm?' asked Tosh

Owen gestured towards Jack, 'Gwen Cooper' he explained, 'We call her the Tape Worm because once she gets her hooks into you, you can't get rid of her'

Tosh raised an eyebrow, 'and you know this woman, how?' she asked coldly

Owen pulled her closer, 'she hangs around the cocktail bars of most of the decent hotels' he said, 'I saw her at a couple of medical conferences. She's a complete tart and an absolute gold digger. I'm not rich enough for her so I don't even register on her radar' he looked at Tosh's sceptical face, 'plus I wouldn't touch her with someone else's'

Mickey snorted, 'Not a problem for Jack it seems' he nodded over to where Jack was running a finger down Gwen Cooper's bare back whilst whispering into her ear and making her giggle. Mickey shook his head admiringly, 'she'll be what...the fourth the one today? Must be great to be him'

Tosh shook her head, 'he's only been like this since Alex died' she said softly, 'I think Jack's lonely. Losing Alex hit him really hard.'

Owen nodded remembering the November night that Alex, Jack's partner of six years, had been bought into UHW unconsciousness and unresponsive following a multi-car pileup on the M4. Owen had tried everything he knew to save him and he still had nightmares about Jack's frantic and hysterical screams and sobs when he had broken the news to him that Alex was dead. He had hoped when Jack returned to work some nine months after Alex's death that he was on the road to recovery but Jack had hooked up with the notorious party boy John Hart and launched himself into a hedonistic and sybaritic lifestyle that concerned Owen more than he let on. He pulled Tosh into a tighter embrace and Jack's friends watched sadly as he steered a flushed Gwen Cooper out of the room and towards the lift that would take them both to his suite.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto Jones looked up as the bell over the door of the coffee shop he owned and ran virtually unaided, tinkled. His face lit up as he smiled at the woman who walked in shaking droplets of rain from her wavy brunette hair. Her soft features and grey-blue eyes proclaimed her a near relation of the young man.

'Hiya' she chirruped, 'what's occurring? Big night tonight!'

Ianto wiped down the counter and rolled his eyes at his sister, 'I don't know what possessed me to say I'd do this' he groaned, 'I write songs for me, not for public performance – sitting up on a stage for 30 minutes? That is so not me'

Rhiannon responded with an eye roll of her own and the connection between the siblings was never more apparent.

'C'mon' she chided, 'You've done some sessions here in the shop and that CD you made was really popular when we played it. People were always asking if they could buy a copy'

Ianto blushed, 'I know' he said, 'stop being self deprecating, have some faith in myself, yadda, yadda, yadda. It's just...' he tailed off

His sister pulled him into a hug, 'Dad's dead, they're all dead, and I've got your back here, Yan'

Ianto pressed a kiss into his sister's hair, 'Thanks for covering for me Rhi'

Rhiannon Davies smiled indulgently at her baby brother, 'No problem' she said, 'it should be fairly quiet tonight. I'll be fine. I'll lock up and get over to the pub as soon as I can - you're not on until 9.30 yeah'

Ianto smiled, 'I wasn't talking about taking my shift here' he said

Rhiannon gave him a watery grin 'I know'

Ianto nodded once and changed the topic, 'Rhys says that a couple of talent agency guys are gonna be there' he said nervously

Rhiannon grinned, 'This could be your big break then'

Ianto laughed, 'That sort of thing only happens in the movies. I'll just be happy if I don't make a complete idiot of myself' He waved at his sister and left the coffee shop.

* * *

The late afternoon sun shone through the window painting a strong golden glow on the inside of his eyelids as Jack woke up with a headache that made him wish he was dead. Groaning he attempted to roll over to reach for the bottle of water he remembered leaving on the bedside cabinet only to find he was enclosed on a tight embrace

'Hey there sexy' purred Gwen Cooper, sliding her hand over Jack's hip, 'going somewhere?'

'Uh, hi' mumbled Jack trying to extricate himself from what felt like a choke hold, 'just need to...' he let out a yelp as Gwen enclosed his cock in a determined grip and licked his neck. Jack prised her hand away from his groin and slid out of the bed '...need to pee' he explained.

Once in the safety of the bathroom, Jack locked the door and slithered down to slump dejectedly on the floor. He put his aching head in his hands and squeezed his eye tightly shut

'Oh Alex' he whispered, 'what the fuck am I doing?'

* * *

After managing to convince Gwen to allow him to shower alone whilst she ordered them breakfast or more accurately, considering that it was 4.30 in the afternoon, afternoon tea, and swallowing two paracetamol, Jack was feeling a little better. Gwen had obviously settled in for the duration and Jack found it difficult to eat with her plastered to his side and almost impossible to concentrate on his phone call to Martha with her hand insinuating itself into his boxers.

'Ok Martha' said Jack, wriggling uncomfortably as Gwen ghosted her long fingernails over the delicate skin of his scrotum. He pulled the wandering hand from his underwear and glared at Gwen who giggled coquettishly, 'I feel like getting out tonight. What can Cardiff offer?'

'I've been chatting to Tosh' Martha's voice was clearly audible in the room, 'she says there a bar down by the Bay, "The Hub" they have live music tonight. The standard is usually pretty good according to Tosh. Mickey and I are meeting up with her and Owen at around 9 we could pick you up around 8.30'

Jack looked across at Gwen who was nodding enthusiastically 'I know that place' she mouthed, 'it's really cool'

'Ok then' Jack said into the phone, 'We're in' He looked across the room at Gwen Cooper who was sprawling on the unmade bed and grinned wolfishly, ' we've got 4 hours to kill what do you want to do?'

Gwen smiled back and slid out of her dress in one sinuous movement


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Martha and Mickey arrived at Jack's suite, Gwen had managed to convince Jack to let her go shopping with his credit card and was strutting around in an expensive pair of tight jeans and a tiny tee-shirt, she and Jack had also managed to have a great deal of sex and kill a bottle and a half of champagne. A flushed Jack opened the door with a flourish and ushered Gwen out.

'C'mon Team Harkness' he shouted, then he began to sing;

'_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started'_

To Mickey's acute embarrassment Jack insisted on singing loudly all the way down in the lift and across the Plass, managing to hit the final note of the song just as they entered the bar. Tosh and Owen were already there, sitting in a booth midway along the back wall.

'Tosh, Owen' Jack waved happily and threaded his way to the table with Gwen, tottering on her high heels, clinging to his arm and Martha and Mickey following behind.

The bar was filling up as Martha and Mickey went to the bar to set up a tab for the evening and to ensure that the barman knew to keep the champagne flowing until told otherwise. Jack was sprawled back in the booth surveying the room. Owen leant across to speak to Gwen,

'You're being very quiet tonight'

Gwen slowly and theatrically turned to face him, 'Jack says my essential beauty is emphasised by my restful silence' she explained.

Owen snorted into his glass, 'clever Jack' he laughed.

A small frown crossed Gwen's face, 'Clever?' she queried, 'how?'

Owen flinched, Tosh was kicking him hard under the table, 'clever because..er..' he stumbled, 'because...it was clever of him to notice the one way in which your fundamental beauty can be enhanced.' He tried not to catch Jack's eye, although he could feel his silent laughter reverberating along the back of the seat, and to ignore Tosh's mocking silent applause.

Gwen smiled at him, pleased to have another man in the party who clearly admired her, then composed her face into what she thought was a dreamy and enchanting expression but really just made her look slightly vacant.

Martha and Mickey returned closely followed by a waiter carrying the drinks for the party. 'So' smiled Mickey, 'what are we talking about?'

'The beauty of Gwen's essential silence'

'What?'

Tosh slid a little closer to Jack, who had been drinking steadily the entire time 'you're also being very quiet, Jack' she said softly, 'Are you OK?' Jack turned to face her and for the first time ever Tosh actually caught him at it, she saw him forcibly pasting his famous Jack Harkness smile into place and she saw the loneliness that he kept so carefully hidden from his friends. Tosh felt as if her heart was breaking. 'Oh Jack' she whispered.

Jack squeezed her leg, 'Hush Tosh' he looked around the crowded bar, 'Mmm this place is full of pretty things' he slurred loudly, 'which to choose, which to choose. C'mon, Tosh, help me pick one...two...three, how many should I take home with me?' he grinned.

The lights dimmed, and Rhys the bar owner made his way to the small stage in the corner of the room.

'Quieten down, you lot' he said, 'We have a special treat for you tonight. A local talent that I know you are really going to enjoy, please will you welcome to the stage...Ianto Jones '

There was a smattering of polite applause and Jack straightened in his seat as he watched the most beautiful young man he had ever seen shyly and diffidently making his way onto the stage. The room quieted as he picked up his guitar and began to play and sing. He kept his head down and his voice low but his melodious tone filled the entire place. He seemed to be playing to someone that only he could see and a small smile graced his soft lips. He was not more than halfway through his song when Jack knew he was listening to an extremely talented singer/songwriter. Martha noticed the look on Jack's face and quietly nudged her husband. It was a look she hadn't seen since Alex died. Jack was listening, Jack was thinking, Jack was _engaged_'

Ianto Jones sang two songs, one after the other. Such was the power and beauty of his voice the bar patrons sat entranced. As the notes of the last song died away the room erupted into applause, jolting the young man out of his self imposed reverie. Jack was on his feet whooping drunkenly and applauding frantically. A woman at the next table turned round and let out a loud scream,

'Oh my GOD! It's Jack Harkness'

One by one the bar patrons twisted to look at Jack and the focus of the applause turned to him. Several people got to their feet smiling and clapping in Jack's direction. Ianto Jones remained seated on the stage a sad and resigned look on his face.

Desperately Jack tired to direct the attention of the crowd back to, in his opinion, the highly talented young man at the front of the bar but to no avail.

'C'mon, Jack' shrieked the woman who had noticed him originally, 'Give us a song'

Jack smiled blurrily at the audience and tried to make himself heard, 'No, no' he said, 'We've all come to listen to...'

The woman and her friend started a chant that spread throughout the bar

'Sing, Jack, sing'

Jack looked helplessly at Martha, who shrugged

'Sing, Jack sing.'

Slightly unsteadily Jack made his way out of the booth and headed towards the stage. Tumultuous applause followed him. At one point he stumbled into a warm body, pushing the man out of the way, he caught a glimpse of the stormy grey blue eyes and the button nose of the young singer and tried to grab hold of his arm,

'Hey, sorry, dude... I didn't mean...'

Ianto pulled his arm out of Jack's grasp, 'Go entertain your fans, Mr. Harkness' he snapped and headed to the bar where Rhys was pouring him a sympathetic whiskey.

Jack vaulted onto the stage and swept the room with his gaze. Quietly he began,

'_I am what I am, I am my own special creation...'_

As Jack belted out this big finish to the song he had one eye on Ianto Jones. He saw him having a deep conversation with the bar owner then head towards the door. Graciously Jack acknowledged the applause of the bar patrons and held up his hands to indicate _that no, there would be no more from him that night_. He stepped down from the stage and pushed his way through the cheering crowd and followed the young man outside.

Ianto was walking toward the railing of the bay. He felt so stupid. 'What was I thinking' he mumbled to himself, 'Dad, Lisa, they would have told me how pointless this was. I'm so fucking useless, everything I do is a screw up' he thought about his earlier conversation with his sister ' so much for my big break' he said bitterly. He rested his forehead on the railing and looked down at the water. Then he became aware of the most amazing scent, he turned and saw Jack Harkness leaning in the railing next to him.

'Hey' said Jack softly, 'I just wanted to say that I...'

'Forget it said Ianto, 'You have nothing to say to me that I care to hear'

'I'm sorry about what happened in there, 'Jack tried again, 'But I think you have an amazing talent and..'

Ianto laughed, 'you don't get it do you – tonight was more than just a gig, it was my one and only chance. It was tonight or never and because of you and your fucking ego it's gonna be never'

The hostility in the young man's tone forced Jack back a pace or two. 'Hey' he protested, 'The people want what the people want'

Into scowled, 'Then why don't you go back and give them what they want' he snarled, 'Everyone in there loves you, so why are you wasting your time out here with me?'

'I sort of hoped you'd play some more' said Jack wistfully

The young man snorted, I had a 30 minute slot' he said, 'I won't be playing again'

'But..'

Ianto's patience finally snapped, 'Oh I get it, you feel bad so you want me to go back and make a prat of myself one more time so you can get right back to feeling OK about yourself. So you can pretend that you are not so shallow that you will do anything for attention. Talentless unknown gets a second chance thanks to the beneficent Jack Bloody Harkness! You know what – fuck you Jack Harkness!' and before Jack could stop him he hurled the case containing his guitar into the bay. Jack made a grab for Ianto's arm and got a punch in the face for his trouble. Surprise compounded by the vast quantities of champagne in his system meant he was left sprawling on the boards of the quay watching in a bemused manner as the young man stormed away.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhiannon breezed into the coffee shop, 'Morning Ianto' she cried out. Her brother emerged, pale and tired looking, from the back room, 'Anything in the post today?' Rhiannon continued.

Ianto gave her a weak smile, 'If you mean is there anything from Jack Harkness's lawyers threatening to sue me for punching him, then...no'

'Well that's good then, yeah?' asked Rhi hopefully, 'I mean, it's been three weeks, surely if he was gonna do anything he would have done it by now'

'Maybe' Ianto slumped onto one of the low sofas and put his head in his hands, 'Rhi what will I do if he does sue me? I can't fight someone with the type of money Jack Harkness has. I could lose everything'

Rhiannon sat next to him and rubbed soothing circles on his back, 'Ianto, from what you told me he didn't sound such a bad guy. Could you be worrying over nothing?' she gave him a soft smile, 'you do have a track record on that you know'

Her brother snorted, 'Like worrying about how I wasn't good enough for Lisa then she cheated on me with my own brother? Or worrying about what Tad might do to you when he was drunk not thinking it might be me he'd fuck instead?'

Rhiannon dropped her hand, 'That's not fair Ianto' she said quietly

Ianto rested his head on her shoulder, 'I know' he whispered, 'I'm sorry Rhi'

For a couple of minutes the siblings sat in silence then Rhiannon got to her feet, 'C'mon Yan' she said, 'Coffee to make'

Ianto smiled, 'what would I do without you Rhi' he asked

'Rhiannon smiled 'you'll never have to you twpsyn'

* * *

Ianto was working on creating a new coffee blend. After his conversation with his sister earlier he felt the need for some productive solitude so leaving Rhiannon to serve the customers he had sought escape in the back room of the shop. He became vaguely aware that music was drifting through the open doorway;

_I heard he sang a good song  
I heard he had a style  
and so I came to see him  
and listen for a while  
and there he was this young boy  
a stranger to my eyes  
Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song,_

_Killing me softly...with his song_

Curious, Ianto moved to the doorway, Rhiannon turned to him her face shinning, 'Oh Ianto' she said tearfully, 'come see'

Slowly Ianto walked from behind the counter into the coffee shop. Jack Harkness was sitting on a stool softly singing and playing what was possibly the most beautiful guitar Ianto had ever seen. 'Oh my God' whispered Ianto, 'Is that a Gibson?'

Jack finished the song and accepted the applause of the coffee shop patrons with a graceful slant of his head. He looked at Ianto and held out the Gibson, 'Hope you don't mind me borrowing your guitar' he said softly, locking his blue gaze onto Ianto's face.

Ianto shook his head, 'I can't...' he began

Jack nodded, 'Please, yes you can' he insisted, a small smile settled on his lips, 'I understand your other one met with an accident'

Ianto blushed as his hand, almost of its own volition, reached out and took the Gibson, his long fingers brushing lovingly over the body of the instrument as he strummed the strings. Jack had a sudden vivid image in his mind of how those long pale fingers would look stroking his cock with the same tenderness and desire and swallowed heavily. He licked his lips and tried again, 'Please, Mr Jones, I feel dreadful about the other night. You were quite right to react the way you did. I would have come to see you sooner but I've been in Vancouver filming a TV show, I only got back yesterday. This is just a pathetic attempt at an apology, please take it, it would be a kindness to my wounded ego'

'I...I don't know what to say' stumbled Ianto

Jack turned the full power of the Harkness charm onto the young man, 'You only have to say two things' he told him,' first, you have to say "Thank you, Jack. This is a wonderful gift, I would be happy to accept it" '

Ianto gave him a shy smile in return 'Thank you, Jack. This is a wonderful gift, I would be happy to accept it' he said obediently.

Jack's smile increased in its wattage, 'then' he continued,' you have to say "I would love to have dinner with you Jack. I'll meet you in the bar at the St. David's Hotel at 8 o'clock" '

Rhiannon gasped and shook her head sadly at Jack, with Ianto's history she didn't think he would want to be in an intimate situation with another man, even one a gorgeous as the one before her, but then she turned to stare at her brother in shock when he replied "I would love to have dinner with you Jack. I'll meet you in the bar at the St. David's Hotel at 8 o'clock"

* * *

Ianto walked into the St David's feeling slightly sick with nerves. _Relax_ he told himself, _it's not like this is a date or anything. It's just a nice man trying to do a nice thing – don't read any more into it._ He looked around the bar and saw Jack waving enthusiastically from a corner table. Ianto's mouth went dry as he took in the black suit and waistcoat and the cerulean shirt with matching tie that mirrored the shade of Jack's eyes perfectly. God the man looked like sex on legs, _please_ thought Ianto, _please let me get through this meal without making a complete twat of myself._

Much the same thoughts were running through Jack's mind as he watched Ianto make his way towards him. Ianto was wearing a charcoal grey suit with a red shirt and a black tie. _Oh yeah_, Jack smiled to himself, _red is definitely Ianto's colour, the boy is absolutely luscious_.

Ianto seated himself opposite Jack and smiled shyly, 'Hi'

'Hi – didn't bring the Gibson then?' grinned Jack

Ianto grinned back at him, 'It's the most wonderful gift any one has ever given me' he said, honestly, 'I don't know how I could ever thank you sufficiently'

Jack ran his eyes over the young man's body 'I could think of a few ways' he murmured suggestively, then started in horror as the man before him went so pale Jack thought he was about to faint

'I..no..I...can't...won't' he stuttered and made as if to stand

'Hey, Hey' Jack reached out and grabbed his hand, 'That's not want I meant. I was just messing with you . It was a present, Ianto, just a present not a bribe. I thought you would appreciate the guitar and I just wanted to have a nice dinner with someone who I thought might be an interesting new friend, nothing else'

Ianto sat down again and blushed, 'I'm sorry' he said, 'I don't go out much. I don't have any friends'

Jack laughed, 'What none?' Ianto shook his head and Jack sobered, 'I think that's the saddest thing I've ever heard.' He said softly, 'and anyway it's not accurate anymore because, if it's Ok with you Ianto Jones, I think I'd like to be your friend'

Ianto smiled softly, 'I'd like that' he said quietly

'Great ' Jack poured a glass of wine and passed it to Ianto, 'to new friendships'

As the evening progressed, Ianto could not remember any time he had laughed so much. Jack was the perfect dinner companion, witty and charming and with a seemingly inexhaustible fund of funny and slightly bitchy stories about his show business experiences. Jack, in his turn was equally captivated with the young Welshman whose shy and quiet demeanour hid a wicked wit and a sharp mind.

Before either man realised it they were the only two left in the restaurant and the waiters were hovering impatiently. Jack apologetically asked for the bill, resisting any attempt on Ianto's part to pay his share.

'I invited you' he insisted, 'so it's my treat'

'Ok but it's my turn next time' said Ianto

Jack raised as eyebrow, 'Oh there's going to be a next time is there' he teased

Ianto blushed 'I – I'm sorry' he stammered, 'I guess I was just assuming...I shouldn't have' He took a deep breath, 'Thank you, Mr Harkness, for an enjoyable evening.'

'Shit, Ianto. God I've done it again haven't I?' Jack reached across and grasped Ianto's hand, 'I'm sorry, it's just, well friends tease each other a bit sometimes. I would really like there to be another time. Please' Jack made the most ridiculous puppy dog eyes and Ianto laughed happily and squeezed Jack's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Tosh and Jack were sitting on the terrace of Jack's suite luxuriating in some unseasonable sunshine. Tosh was enjoying the view of the bay but she didn't miss how Jack's eyes constantly drifted to the small coffee shop that could just be seen at the corner of the quay

'So' began Tosh tentatively, 'How are things with you'

Jack smiled happily, 'You mean, how are things with Ianto, don't you?' he said

'We-ell'

Jack laughed, a clear and happy sound, that Tosh had not heard from him for far too long, 'Oh Tosh, he's gorgeous and he's brilliant. He's so talented, he says he won't play in public again but the stuff he's let me hear is amazing! I'm working on finding a way to get Martha to hear him. I love spending time with him, he's clever and witty and so easy to be with and talk to. I've...I've even told him a bit about Alex'

Tosh smiled, 'Jack, it sounds to me like you are smitten'

'Yeah' the smile slipped from Jack's face, 'it's just, well, we've been out every night for the last week and we always have the best time but...' Tosh raised an eyebrow and Jack gave a small embarrassed laugh, '...but at the end of the night, Ianto just...goes home. Tosh, I really like this guy but I don't think he sees me as anything more than a friend. I know it's only been a week but I really want more than just a friendship with Ianto Jones.'

Tosh put a sympathetic hand on Jack's knee, 'Then you have to talk to him, Jack'

* * *

Rhiannon watched Ianto as he cleared the tables in the coffee shop. She couldn't ever remember seeing her brother as happy as he had been the last week. Despite the rather rocky start to the two men's friendship, when Ianto had punched the older man in the face, the two had rapidly become inseparable.

'Are you seeing Jack again tonight?' she said, mainly because she loved the way Ianto's face lit up when he talked about Jack.

'Yeah, he's coming to the flat. I'm cooking for him'

Rhiannon raised her eyebrows in surprise, 'Bloody hell, he's getting through your front door? This guy must be quite something'

Ianto smiled, 'yeah, he's special alright' his smile slipped and a worried look took its place, 'every time we go out we have the best time. It's just... he's been dropping hints'

Rhiannon frowned 'hints'

'C'mon Rhi, don't be thick. Hints, _hints_. I think he wants more than just dinners out and walks by the bay and long chats.'

Rhiannon took hold of Ianto's hand, 'and you?' she asked softly, 'what you do want?'

Ianto closed his eyes, 'him' he admitted quietly, 'I want him. I just don't know if I can...'

Rhiannon pulled her brother into a sympathetic hug, 'Then you have to talk to him Yan'

* * *

At 7 o'clock that evening Jack Harkness was dithering on the pavement outside Ianto's building. Ianto was expecting him at 7.30 but Jack had set off far too early so great was his need to see the young man. He wasn't sure if Ianto would be OK with him turning up 30 minutes early. He had just decided to walk around the block when he heard Ianto's amused voice coming from above him,

'I can see you, you know Jack'

'Jack looked up to see a smiling Ianto standing on a small balcony. 'Oh' cried Jack, 'This so Shakespearean!' He dropped to one knee and declaimed,

_But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?_

_It is the east, and Ianto is the sun._

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_Who is already sick and pale with grief_

_That thou, her...er...barista, art far more fair than she_.

Ianto's laughter floated down warming Jack's soul, 'Twypsyn' he said affectionately, 'C'mon, I'll buzz you in.

* * *

The door to Ianto's small flat was propped hospitably ajar when Jack panted to the top of the stairs. Ianto's voice floated out into the hallway, 'Come in, make yourself at home.' Jack eased his shoes off and put them neatly next to Ianto's. He paused for a moment to consider then removed his socks too and, barefoot, padded into the kitchen. Ianto was leaning against the worktop holding a large glass of wine, with a peculiar expression on his face.

Jack's smile slipped a little, 'Ianto? Is everything OK?'

Ianto took a large sip of wine and walked toward Jack determinedly

'Yan?'

Ianto was well and truly in Jack's personal space now, close enough for Jack to be able to count every single one of the young man's thick, long eye lashes. Jack swallowed; 'Yan?' then all the air in the room seemed to disappear as Ianto leant forward and gently brushed Jack's mouth with his own. Jack couldn't help himself, he had wanted to taste those soft lips almost from the first time he had seen Ianto, so with a soft groan he leaned in to deepen the kiss, tongue seeking entry to the other mans mouth, his hands running through the short soft hair. Jack could not believe how hard he had become just from a simple kiss but he craved Ianto's touch. Sliding his hand down the young man's arm, Jack took his hand and began to place it on his cock which was hot and throbbing in the confines of his trousers. The effect upon Ianto was electric. With a shrill cry he broke the kiss and pushed Jack away from him as hard as he could. 'No, no' he cried and scrambled to crouch in a corner, head down making himself as small as he possibly could. Stunned, Jack stood looking as Ianto curled into a small ball and began whimpering 'No, please. Don't make me'

Moving slowly, Jack sat down next to Ianto and pulled him into a loose hug. 'Hey, beautiful,' he said quietly, 'what's the matter? Tell me'

Ianto drew a hiccupping breath, 'I know you want to' he sobbed, 'I know you do. I want to as well but...I can't, I can't. Jack, please! I don't want to lose you'

Jack cupped Ianto's distressed face a kissed him gently, 'Ianto, I'm not going anywhere, you hear me. I'm here for as long as you want me, in any way you want me. I do need to understand what's going on with you, but not now, not whilst you are so upset, so how about you wash your face, we eat those delicious looking steaks I can see marinating over there and then you and I are gonna sit down and have a serious talk'

Ianto looked up, slowly traced a finger down Jack's face and gave him a weak smile, 'You are a good man Jack Harkness' he whispered, 'too good for me I think'.

Jack caught Ianto's hand and place a soft kiss in his palm, 'There is nothing we can't sort out between us' he told Ianto confidently, 'nothing that can damage us' and Ianto, looking into Jack's blue eyes believed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto did his best but his appetite had diminished with his earlier panic attack. Jack however did more than justice to the simple steak meal Ianto had prepared. He also kept up a non-stop barrage of stories and anecdotes, constantly complementing Ianto on his cooking and his flat whilst sneakily toping up Ianto's wine glass whenever he could. However, despite Jack's best efforts Ianto sat silently picking at his food, eventually Jack sighed and reached across the table to take Ianto's hand. 'C'mon' he said gently, 'let's take our wine through to your living room and go talk about your stuff'

Ianto looked down at the table top but Jack could see a small painful smile hovering on his lips, 'Talk about my stuff?'

Jack smiled back and squeezed Ianto's hand reassuringly; 'Yeah, I told you...'Jack did a quick calculation in his head, 'seven things about Alex. Tell me seven things about why what happened earlier happened. That seems fair to me, yeah?' He ducked down to look into Ianto's face; the younger man gave a small tentative smile and a short nod. Jack gave Ianto a brilliant smile in return; he pulled Ianto to his feet and led the way into the living room. At the sofa, Jack stopped, 'Where do you want me to sit?' he asked, 'How can I make this easier for you?'

Ianto pulled cushions from the sofa and spread them onto the floor, 'sit here' he indicated the pillows. Jack settled down onto the cushions and rested back against the sofa. Ianto settled himself between Jacks widespread legs, resting his back against Jack's broad chest, 'Is this OK?' he asked Jack

Jack nodded and rested his chin on Ianto's shoulder, 'Is it OK if I hold you?' he asked softly wrapping his arms loosely around Ianto's chest.

Ianto sighed and settled back, 'yeah' he said softly, 'that actually helps'

'So?'

Ianto sighed again and focussed on the secure feeling that being in Jacks arms gave him. He took a deep breath, 'There's not a lot to tell' he began,' my Mam died when I was 12 and my Tad started to drink even more than he had before. He started smacking me and my sister around. I saw how he looked at her and I was scared he was gonna...you know...so I started to try and protect her.' Ianto stopped and took a large gulp of wine, 'One night he came home really drunk and I challenged him, I was, I dunno, 14 maybe? I gave him a mouthful and he...he...' Ianto gave a small sob and Jack tightened his hold, Ianto took another drink, 'he said there were ways to shut up a smart mouth kid like me and he took out his cock and shoved it down my throat.'

'Gods, Yan' whispered Jack stroking his hand soothingly across Ianto's chest

'He soon moved on to other things tho' continued Ianto, 'Friday, Saturday nights he and his friends would have themselves a little party, get drunk, pass me around'

The lump in Jack's throat was so large he could hardly speak. He buried his head into Ianto's neck and placed soft gentle kisses on the racing pulse point. 'What about your sister' he murmured

Ianto huffed a bitter laugh, 'The night I challenged my Tad she had run away from home' he said, 'she went to live at her boyfriend's house. She was safe.'

Jack frowned, 'she left you there on your own?' he asked incredulously

'She didn't know' said Ianto defensively, 'She thought Ifan would look out for me'

'Ifan?'

'My older brother' explained Ianto, 'The first time my Tad fucked me, Ifan found out. He heard me crying and caught us.'

'So what happened?' asked Jack, Ianto seemed to have forgotten about the 'sharing only seven things' agreement and Jack was keen for him to get his story told now that he seemed to have broken though the young man's defences.

Ianto wiped his eyes, 'Come the next Friday night "party", Ifan joined in' he said quietly

'Oh Ianto' jack smothered a sob in Ianto's hair, 'I'm so sorry.'

Ianto shrugged, 'it was a long time ago, Jack. I learnt to live with it but it's left me with...intimacy issues especially after...' he bit his sentence short

Gently Jack tilted Ianto's chin so that he could look into the younger man's eyes, 'Ianto' he said carefully, 'I told you how much I loved Alex, I told you that I was going to ask him to marry me and I told you how I lost it after he died. Please believe me now when I tell you that there is nothing, nothing you can tell me that will change how strongly I feel for you. I want there to be an us so please, I'm begging you, tell me everything you want to right now, then we can get on with being us and leave the past in the past.' To Jack's delight Ianto leant in and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss that left Jack gasping, then he settled back down into his previous position resting on Jack's chest.

'When I was 17' he continued in the same monotone with which he had told his story thus far, 'I met Lisa. Oh Jack, I thought she was so wonderful, she seemed kind and she was patient with my...sexual hang-up' Jack gave a small disbelieving snort _– I don't think inability to believe that sex is about caring and love after being raped by your father and brother from the age of 14 counts as a sexual hang up_, he thought to himself but he wisely stayed silent, contenting himself with peppering light kisses against Ianto's temples. Ianto continued, 'I thought I was in love with her, she was 3 years older than me and she seemed so sophisticated and adult. She was kind, at first but then she met my Tad and Ifan and she changed. She started constantly telling me how useless I was, how I'd never be anything but a party favour. She started making me do things…' Ianto stopped and shuddered, 'Anyway, 'he continued, 'she started to hurt me. Then one day, Lisa was supposed to be meeting me at home, Tad and Ifan were going to be out but I was late, and when I got there...' Ianto closed his eyes, 'I walked into the living room to find my so-called girlfriend on the sofa, sitting on my brother's cock, giving my Tad a blow job.'

Jack felt as though his heart was breaking, how much betrayal and despair could one person have in such a short life? 'What did you do?' he breathed

Ianto laughed, 'I went up to my room, packed as much as I could carry and went to London. Got a job in a coffee shop, slept in the store room, got tested for every STI I could think of, started to make plans for a future. 7 months later Ifan crashed his car driving when drunk, Lisa and my Tad were in the back, doing god knows what, all three dead at the scene. Once the estate was wound up I came back to Cardiff, I'd been so homesick, and spent my share on a down payment on the coffee shop and I've been here ever since. There y'go, now you know more than Rhiannon and almost as much as my therapist' Jack was silent for a long time, so long in fact that Ianto began to panic, _oh god_ he thought, _I've disgusted him, he knows I'm damaged goods, he's gonna leave now and I'll never see him again_. He tried to turn to face the older man, 'Jack?' but Jack was on the move and scrambling to his feet.

For a heartbeat Ianto stayed on the floor, looking up at him, feeling a sick misery settle in his gut. He dropped his gaze and lowered his head, 'I understand' he said softly, getting to his feet, 'let me get your coat.'

Jack laughed a loud and joyous noise that Ianto could not ever remember hearing in his flat before, he was pulled into a crushing embrace and tiny butterfly kisses were dropped over his eyes and cheeks. 'Ianto' rasped Jack moving his lips to cover Ianto's. The kiss was sweet, tender but quickly became heated as Ianto's passion rose to match Jack's own. Jack sucked Ianto's lower lip and Ianto's tongue teased and tormented until Jack allowed him to slip it into the warm wetness of his mouth. Panting the two men drew apart and rested the foreheads together. Jack smiled warmly, 'I am going to take you to bed right now' he murmured, 'and I am gonna show you how wonderful it can be when someone touches you with love and care. We are only going to do what you want us to do and I promise it will be brilliant. Is that OK, Ianto?' Ianto looked into Jack's bright blue eyes and saw more love in them than he had even seen in his short life and his heart stuttered in his chest. With the first totally open happy smile Jack had ever seen from him, he took hold of Jack's hand and slowly led him into the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

As Jack followed Ianto into his bedroom, he resisted the urge to look around but he got the impression that the room was plainly decorated in black and white and almost bare, containing a bed and a walk in wardrobe and little else. It reminded Jack of the cell of a hermit, someone who had shut themselves away from the world. He concentrated instead upon Ianto who, having bared himself emotionally to Jack now seemed unable or unwilling to move the situation forward. Jack moved close to the trembling young man, 'Are you sure about this Ianto' he asked quietly.

Ianto nodded, 'Completely sure,' he said, 'I'm tired of being a victim of my past, I'm tired of being scared of life and I am absolutely sick and tired of being lonely and unhappy. I think...' he looked at Jack from under his lashes, 'I think I've found someone that I could fall in love with if I let myself and I'll do whatever I can to keep him in my life'

Jack moved close to Ianto, 'What do you want?' he whispered

'Can I see you?'

'See me?'

Ianto blushed and stared at his feet, 'see you naked'

Jack smiled and got himself out of his clothes in what, even for him, was some kind of record. He lay down on Ianto's bed and reaching over grasped the young man's wrist and pulled him to sit on the bed next to him, 'go ahead' he invited,' look. Touch if you want to'

Ianto had a looked of awe on his face as he slowly reached out to run his hands over Jack's chest. His fingers brushed Jack's nipples causing them to harden and Jack to moan softly. A smile of almost childlike wonder slipped onto Ianto's face and he gently tweaked Jacks nipples to make him moan again. With a look of intense concentration Ianto leant forward and ran his tongue over Jacks chest and with a soft chuckle he sucked one of his nipples into his mouth, grazing it gently with his teeth and causing Jack to arch off the bed, with a mewling cry.

'Ianto Jones, you tease' laughed Jack breathlessly, then his breath hitched as Ianto kissed his way down Jack's body and ghosted warm exhalations over his straining cock. Jack whimpered as Ianto slowly and carefully ran his finger along the underside of his cock and over the weeping head. Ianto moved his hand between Jack's legs to gently caress his balls, More than anything Jack wanted to feel the warmth of Ianto's mouth sucking him in and releasing the rolling burn within him but given what Ianto had told him earlier he held himself back. Instead he reached out and slid his hand under Ianto's tee-shirt and began to gently caress the soft skin he found there.

'Please Ianto,' murmured Jack, 'I really wanna see you too. Will you let me, please?'

Without a word, Ianto slipped from the bed and Jack's arms and stood facing him. Slowly he pulled his tee-shirt off, smiling as Jack's eyes darkened with desire and he gazed at the light dusting of dark hair on the creamy white skin of Ianto's chest. Rolling onto his side and sliding his fingers into the waistband of Ianto's trousers Jack pulled him closer to the side of the bed and slowly undid his belt and lowered the zip slipping his hand inside to cup the young man's growing erection. Ianto's eyes fluttered closed and he swayed towards Jack. Jack pushed Ianto's trousers and pants down his legs until Ianto stepped out of them and stood naked under Jack's gaze. 'Gods but you are beautiful' whispered Jack, eliciting a disbelieving huff from Ianto, 'you are' he insisted. Shifting, Jack pulled Ianto back onto the bed and the two men lay facing each other hands roaming and caressing, breath mingling, erections brushing together as sighs and soft moans grew in the room.

Eventually, panting Ianto drew slightly away from Jack, 'Jack, I want...I need' he groaned

'What? What do you want, what do you need, Ianto?'

'I want to come, I want us to come but I don't think I can...' his fingers skittered over Jack's arse, communicating clearly to Jack what Ianto was scared he would be expected to do

Jack pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, 'You don't have to Yan' Ianto gasped as Jack took their cocks into the warmth of his large hand, 'How about we do this,' Jack suggested, 'You put your hand here with mine and we do this' Jack squeezed their erections together and thrust gently into the tight circle of their joined hands. He watched intently as a look of pure pleasure settled on Ianto's face and his eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Watching his lover and hearing his soft moans and cries pushed Jack closer to his own orgasm. Their joint rhythm began to falter as they both approached their release until they both came whispering each other's names. Jack stroked them both gently through their orgasms and held Ianto close as he did so

Sleepily Ianto nuzzled against Jack's neck. Jack tenderly pushed Ianto's hair away from his sweaty forehead and kissed him. 'Mmm' purred Ianto, 'that's nice, never had this before'

Jack smiled, 'If you let me, I'll kiss you like this every day for the rest of your life' he murmured

Ianto was nearly asleep but Jack felt his smile against his skin, 'OK' he slurred, 'I'd like that' He was quiet for a long time and Jack was sure he'd fallen asleep, indeed Jack was nearly asleep himself when he heard Ianto say softly,

'Jack'

'Yeah?'

'I love you Jack'

'Love you too, Ianto'

Jack awoke, snuggled up to Ianto's back, the young man held securely in his arms. Smiling happily, Jack pulled away slightly to drop a line of kisses across Ianto's shoulders. Ianto shifted in his sleep and Jack froze, looking in horror at the ruin that was the young man's back. He felt Ianto tense in his arms and then heard him sigh;

'Go on then, I know you want to ask'

Silently, Jack ran his fingers along the long thin scars that ran diagonally across Ianto's back

'My Tad with his belt' Ianto told him.

Tears in his eyes now, Jack traced a long puckered scar that snaked from Ianto's left shoulder blade to just above his right hip.

'Ifan, with a knife'

Still without saying a word, Jack splayed his hand out, covering a large irregular scar that splashed across the young man's lower back.

'Lisa with boiling water'

Jack had tears pouring down his face and despite his efforts to hide his distress from his lover a small sob escaped his lips. Immediately, Ianto turned in his arms and pulled him into a close embrace, 'Shush, it's Ok' he whispered into Jack's hair, 'It's OK. Oh Cariad, please don't cry...not over me'

Jack held Ianto tightly and looked deep into his eyes 'I have never seen such cruelty inflicted on someone so beautiful' he said quietly, 'But I swear to you Ianto I will never, never allow you to be hurt like that again and I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy for as long as you will let me'

'That'll be forever then' whispered Ianto

Jack smiled, the tears standing in his eyes making them shine brighter than ever, 'fine by me' he said then slid down Ianto's body and without warning sucked his hardening cock into his mouth, laughing delightedly at Ianto surprised squeak.


	8. Chapter 8

Rhiannon was wiping down her work area and offering thanks the coffee gods that the morning rush appeared to be dying down. She was delighted that her brother had Jack Harkness in his life but the intense need of the two men to spend every possible moment together meant that over the past two weeks she very often found herself on her own in the shop. She decided that she was going to talk to Ianto about maybe hiring someone else to help her out. The bell of the door tinkled and Rhiannon threw a quick smile over her shoulder 'won't keep you a moment' she said, before folding her cloth and turning to face the small Japanese woman who was at the counter, 'now,' continued Rhiannon, 'how can I help you?'

'Er' the woman seemed hesitant, 'I'm looking for Ianto Jones, does he work here?'

Rhiannon frowned, 'Who wants to know' she asked suspiciously

'Oh sorry,' the woman offered a tentative smile, 'I'm Toshiko Sato, Tosh. I'm a friend of Jack Harkness's. Jack is trying to find Ianto...urgently'

'Why?'

Tosh looked uncomfortable and pulled a folded magazine out of her bag, 'before he sees this' she said, pointing to a half page feature. Rhiannon picked up the paper and read the piece that Toshiko had indicated

**NEW LOVE FOR JACK HARKNESS?**

_Just a year after the tragic loss of his long term partner, it looks as though Jack Harkness has found a new love. Jack has been seen having intimate dinners with a mystery man. As our picture shows, the two seem to be inseparable and very much in love. The question on everyone's lips is 'who is the man who has stolen Jack's heart?_

_We can reveal that the unknown man is a local boy, 26 year old Cardiff coffee shop owner Ianto Jones. Jack Harkness, who has dated his way around the world since the death of his partner, Alex Hopkins in a traffic accident, has turned his attention to a home grown hunk. Does this mean everyone's favourite play boy is now off the menu? Apparently not, a close friend of Jack Harkness told __**Bonjour**__! "Jack is an equal opportunity flirt and he clearly wants to date a nobody for a while. I doubt Jones will keep Jack's attention for long; he comes with too much baggage. I'm pretty sure he's has psychiatric treatment in the past – does that sound like someone who could fit into Jack's lifestyle. I don't think so!' Time will tell whether this relationship will work but all at __**Bonjour!**__ wish Jack and his wounded Welshman the very best!_

There was a picture next to the text, obviously taken with a long lens that showed Jack and Ianto, leaning on the rail of the bay, arms around each other, Jack's fingers under Ianto's chin tilting his head for a kiss. The two men were smiling into each other's eyes.

'Fuck' whispered Rhiannon, 'this will destroy him'

Tosh nodded in agreement, 'Jack is devastated, he wants me to find Ianto and get him to London so that Jack can protect him'

Rhiannon raised a eyebrow, 'protect him?'

'The gutter press will be all over this any time now' explained Tosh, 'Once they have a name every tiny element of Ianto's past will be fair game to them.'

Rhiannon eyed her, 'How much do you know about Ianto's past'

Tosh was quick to reassure her, 'Nothing at all' she said, 'Jack just said Ianto had told him everything and it was...bad'

Rhiannon gave a bitter laugh, 'Bad doesn't even come close.' she said

Tosh nodded, 'The gutter press were hateful to Jack when Alex died, they had no scruples and no compassion – they even tried to take photos of Jack at Alex's funeral. This is gonna get quite nasty really quickly. I need to find Ianto and get him out of Cardiff'

Rhiannon went pale, 'I don't know where he is' she said, 'He said he was going shopping for a new suit. He's Jack's plus one for some swanky wedding and he didn't want to let Jack down'

Tosh smiled, 'That swanky wedding would be mine' she told Rhiannon, 'It was not meant to be swanky but somehow anything that includes Jack Harkness turns into a major event! Do you have any idea where Ianto would go for a new suit, if he wanted to make a good impression on someone?'

Rhiannon shook her head, sadly, 'Ianto has spent most of his adult life trying to disappear into the woodwork, he has never wanted to make an impression on anyone until Jack came along'

'Shit'

* * *

Jack was prowling restlessly around Martha's office, checking his phone every two seconds and grumbling under his breath each time he saw the blank screen. Martha finished her phone call and frowned at Jack.

'Mickey hasn't heard anything,' she told Jack

'Neither has Tosh' ground out Jack, 'how hard can it be to find one Welshman?'

Martha prodded the magazine which was lying on her desk, open at the offending article, 'Who is this "close friend" who knows so much about Ianto's past' she asked, flicking the magazine disdainfully with one long fingernail

Jack snorted, 'My money is on Gwen Cooper' he said

'The Tape Worm?'

Jack nodded and looked at his shoes, 'She has been hanging around every since I got back from Canada, wanting a replay of that night after the concert. I've made it clear that it's not gonna happen but she has got it into her tiny brain that we are "meant to be together" The woman is indefatigable, she'd do anything to split me and Ianto up'

Martha put a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder, 'Go on, Jack' she said kindly, 'I'll handle the meetings this afternoon. You get back to Cardiff and look after Ianto '

Jack gave a her a big hug and planted a grateful kiss on her forehead, 'best manager, ever' he said as he grabbed his coat and shot out of the door

* * *

Ianto was having one of the best days ever. He had made some purchases of his own, buying quite a few new things for his flat and a wedding present for Tosh and Owen. He had also spent a great deal of time browsing various stores to try to find a gift for Jack, just because he wanted to, and then he had moved on to the real reason for his shopping trip. After a fairly heated discussion and a tickle fight, (Ianto blushed and smiled at the memory), Jack had insisted that Ianto take his credit card to fund his shopping spree. Ianto had always longed for a really good suit but had never imagined that he would be the centre of attention in the Armani store, having a serious and gorgeous young man bringing suit after marvellous suit for his approval. Having made his choice, the gorgeous young thing offered Ianto a glass of champagne whilst his purchases were wrapped. As he sat sipping his drink, Ianto noticed that a couple of teenage girls were staring at him through the window with undisguised interest. Ianto gave then a weak smile and they walked off giggling.

'Your suit, Sir' the sales assistant had materialised at Ianto's side.

'Thank you' smiled Ianto 'You have been really helpful

'Not at all, Sir' said the young man, 'always a pleasure to help a...friend...of Mr Harkness's'

Giving an uncertain smile, Ianto gathered up his packages and headed out of the door. He knew he should really head back to his shop to relieve Rhi. He felt a bit guilty; he had been spending so much time with Jack, poor Rhiannon had been coping with the shop on her own. Maybe he should think about employing someone else to give her a hand. With a light-hearted feeling of playing hooky, Ianto decided to treat himself to a coffee before he headed back. He made his way to a small specialist shop where he knew the coffee would at least be close to his standard and settled himself at a table.

Ianto surveyed the many bags that surrounded him with intense satisfaction. Jack had insisted that he buy an entire outfit after he had panicked slightly about what to wear for Tosh and Owen's wedding, shirt, tie, shoes, everything. Ianto reached into his jacket intending to text Jack a picture of all the packages on the floor, then cursed in Welsh as he realised that his phone was still on the kitchen counter top. He smiled quietly to himself and began to picture Jack's reaction to seeing him in the wonderful outfit. A shadow fell over his table and he looked up to see two young women standing in front of him, all bleach blonde hair and false eyelashes. The chubbiest looked Ianto up and down,

'You're him aren't you?' she asked excitedly

Ianto raised an eyebrow, 'I'm sorry?' he queried politely

'You're Jack Harkness's new shag aren't you?'

'I –I..'

'What he like?' her friend asked, 'Is he as well hung as those photos on the web make him look?'

'What's he like in bed?' demanded the first girl

'What?' spluttered Ianto, 'Where the hell is all this coming from?'

The skinnier of the two produce a glossy magazine from her bag and thrust it toward Ianto, 'It's all in here' she said. Ianto snatched the paper from her and began reading with a look of incredulity on his face.

'Fuck' he whispered, 'oh bloody fucking hell, Jack'


	9. Chapter 9

'Jack'

'Talk to me, Tosh'

'I'm at the coffee shop and I'm with Ianto's sister. She hasn't any idea where to look for him. I'm sorry Jack.'

'I'm on my way back Tosh, almost at Bristol. I'm about an hour away. I'll call you when I'm home OK?'

'I take it by home you mean Ianto's place?' Jack could hear the smile in Tosh's voice

'Yeah, yeah, I guess I do' said Jack musingly _when the hell had Ianto's flat become home?_ he thought to himself.

'Ok Jack, drive safe' Tosh hung up and Jack pulled out into the outside lane.

Tosh looked at Rhiannon. 'Jack is on his way back; she said slowly, 'He's on the motorway at Bristol.'

Rhiannon stared at her uncomprehendingly, 'Well, that's good isn't it?'

'Yeah, yeah it is...it's just...' Tosh trailed off frowning

'Just what?' asked Rhiannon

Tosh took a breath, 'That stretch is close to where Alex died. Jack has been unable to drive down it since. He gets panic attacks, shaking, hyperventilating, the works. If he is so concerned about Ianto that he is able to drive himself and not be affected then I guess he must care for him a great deal more than any of us realise'

* * *

Ianto walked slowly towards his apartment block, the bags of shopping close to his sides and his head down. He had got a taxi back home feeling unable to face the short walk. He felt that everyone in Cardiff knew who he was and what he was doing in his private life. There seemed to be a small crowd of people around the entrance. One man turned and spotted Ianto,

'There he is' he yelled and the whole group turned, cameras at the ready.

'Fuck' muttered Ianto to himself and walked quickly up to his building. He kept his head down and eyes on the floor. _Never thought I'd have something to thank Tad for,_ he thought wryly to himself as he distanced himself from reality and retreated inside his head the way he had leant to do as a teenager. A cacophony of shouts assaulted his ears making a meaningless soundtrack to his approach;

'Oi Ianto'

'Ianto, over here'

'Jack pay for that lot did he Ianto?'

To Ianto's relief he could see Mrs Jenkinson, the retired professor of Welsh history from Flat 4, standing in the entrance hall. He liked Mrs Jenkinson, he sometimes fed her cat for her when she was visiting her son in Edinburgh and once when he had been ill and Rhiannon had been away she had done some shopping for him and made him soup. She opened the door just in time for Ianto to slip inside.

'Thank you' said Ianto sincerely

'Bloody parasitic scum' said Mrs Jenkinson, 'I called the police but they say they can't do anything' she brandished her umbrella like a weapon, 'well, they'll be sorry if they get in my way, I can tell you'

Ianto placed a gentle kiss on the elderly woman's cheek, 'Well, you saved me from them' he told her, 'thank you'.

She smiled at him up at him, 'Your beautiful new man is lucky to have you' she said with barely a hint of a blush, 'don't let these bastards fuck it up for you'

Ianto grinned and staggered back, a hand to his heart, 'Mrs Jenkinson, I'm shocked'

She winked, 'Child of the 60's, Ianto. Your generation didn't invent it you know'

* * *

Jack was fuming. He had been making excellent time until he had crossed the Severn Bridge and then the entire motorway traffic had come to a complete standstill. He had been stuck here for nearly 2 hours. Dispiritedly, Jack pulled his phone onto his lap and tried Ianto's mobile again,

_Hi, this is Ianto Jones. Leave me a message and I'll call you back_

'Bollocks' Jack threw the phone away from him with more vigour than he intended. It hit the passenger door window with such force the window cracked and the phone disintegrated. Jack threw his head back and howled with fury. Eventually he realised that someone was knocking on the window. Jack looked up and recognised Andy Davidson, a Cardiff motorcycle cop who had, on occasion, moonlighted as security at Jack's concerts.

'Thought it was you' smiled Andy, 'Anything the matter Jack?'

Jack tried to calm himself, 'I need to be in Cardiff urgently' he said, 'Any idea how long I'm gonna be stuck here, Andy?'

'Quite a while I'm afraid Jack, a tanker has spilled cooking oil all over the motorway. It's gonna be a bitch to clear up'

Jack banged his head on the steering wheel, 'Why' he screamed at the top of his voice, 'why does the universe hate me?'

Andy bit his lip then moved to get back onto his bike, 'Follow me' he told Jack.

Andy started his blue lights and slowly and carefully cleared a path though the stalled traffic towards the hard shoulder, Jack followed him, trying not to make eye contact with the irate drivers he was leaving behind.

Once onto the hard shoulder Andy set a slow but steady pace with Jack following behind. At the accident site Andy slowed down even more and he and Jack crept past the jack knifed tanker. Once they were 2 miles down the road, Andy waved for Jack to pull out. Jack did not need to be told twice; He pulled round Andy, gave him a wave and a 'call me' sign and shot off in the direction of Cardiff.

* * *

Ianto had finally made it to the sanctuary of his flat. Dumping his packages on the sofa he went straight for his phone, still sitting innocently on the breakfast bar. Eight missed calls, five of them from Jack. Ianto dialled his voice mail service;

'_Ianto, it's Jack. Listen, I don't think you should go shopping today. One of the gossip magazines has picked up on us. Please call me when you can'_

This was followed by two messages from Tosh asking Ianto to call either her or Jack, then,

'_Ianto, me again. Please call me'_

A message from Rhiannon asking him to call her – she sounded worried about him and then,

'_Yan, I guess by now you know what's going on, maybe you have seen the paper. Please call me, let me know you are OK, let me try to explain'_

And

'_Yan, please call me. I...I don't want you to shut me out over this. Call me, I...just call me OK?'_

Finally

'_Yan, call me, this is killing me. Please call me, please'_

Ianto cut the connection and immediately dialled Jack's phone, groaning when he got the 'unable to connect your call' message. Slamming his phone down on the counter in frustration, it skidded across the work top and shattered in the quarry tiled floor. 'Cachu' swore Ianto, realising that he didn't have Jack's mobile number written down anywhere, with a heavy sigh, Ianto made himself a coffee and went into the bedroom to hang up his new clothes and unpack his other purchases.

* * *

It was a distraught and emotionally exhausted Jack who found himself staring blankly at Ianto's front door. Although, with Andy's help he had made it into Cardiff by about 6 pm he had forced himself to wait until gone 10 o'clock at night before heading to Ianto's flat. Jack had correctly assumed that, with no sign of either Jack or Ianto, the paparazzi would leave to stalk other prey. Jack got into the building by pressing all of the buttons in turn until the sympathetic lady in Flat 4 buzzed him in. He had been so desperate to contact Ianto throughout the whole of this hideous day but now it actually came down to it he found himself scared. Ianto had such a history of being betrayed by those he should be able to trust that Jack honestly could not see how Ianto could forgive him for dragging him into this media feeding frenzy.

Vaguely Jack was aware that the door of the flat over the hallway was opening then a gentle hand was laid on his arm, he turned to face an elderly woman who was offering him a door key. Jack raised his eyebrow, 'Well, thank you,' he stammered, 'I mean I'm flattered but I'm taken...I think'

Mrs Jenkinson laughed, 'Relax, It's for Ianto's flat' she said, ' I'm the one who let you in.'

Jack smiled at her, 'thank you he said, 'I really need to see him, try to explain, make this right between us'

Mrs. Jenkinson patted his arm affectionately, 'that young man has never been as happy as he has been since he has been with you. Now go in there and make him happy again'

Jack took the key, kissed Mrs Jenkinson, said 'Yes Ma'am' then he took a deep breath and let himself into the flat.

* * *

It took Jack's eyes a second or two before they became accustomed to the gloom into which he had walked. A soft glow from the bedroom provided only slight illumination of the living area of Ianto's flat. As Jack walked in, something crunched under his feet, groping he managed to find the light switch that turned on the accent lights in the kitchen. He looked down and saw Ianto's phone smashed on the tiled floor. _Shit_, thought Jack, his heart sinking, _he must have been really mad at me_

Surveying the softly lit room, a cold wave of fear shot through Jack; Ianto's long body was sprawled on the sofa, head buried against the back, one arm trailing on the floor, delicate thin fingers curled around an empty glass, two empty packets of paracetamol and a whisky bottle next to him. He was very, very still.

'oh no' whispered Jack, 'nononono, Ianto. Please, please, no'


	10. Chapter 10

Jack's mind was screaming at him _get over there, get over there NOW_ but his body was refusing to cooperate. Jack knew he should be running to Ianto's side, checking his pulse, calling an ambulance maybe but every step he took towards the still body on the sofa felt as if it took hours to complete. Time seemed to have slowed and every breath jack took felt like it took forever to reach his lungs, then just as suddenly everything snapped back to normal and Jack was striding across the room to Ianto's side.

'Ianto' Jack reached out a shaking hand to touch the young man's face, his skin was warm. With a hitching sob of hope, Jack's finger slid down to the pulse point at the angle of Ianto's jaw, he'd been kissing him there only a couple of nights earlier and his heart stuttered at the thought it might have been the last time. The throbbing beat beneath his fingers was strong and Jack, weak with relief, pulled the pliant body into his arms, dropping kisses wherever he could and sobbing Ianto's name.

'Jack?' Ianto yawned and turned in Jack's arms to look into his face, 'what? What on earth is the matter Cariad? Has something happened?'

Jack was laughing and sobbing at the same time. He pulled Ianto into a closer embrace and managed to pull him off the sofa completely. Ianto laughed as he ended up sprawled on top of Jack, their bodies touching from chest to toe. Thumbing away the tears that were still running down Jack's face, Ianto leant in a kissed him.

'C'mon' he murmured into Jack's ear, 'what's the matter?'

Jack rolled them so that his body pinned his young lover to the floor, 'That stupid gossip rag' he panted as he licked the curve of Ianto's ear to make him shudder, 'you smashed your phone rather than talk to me.' He kissed Ianto's throat and a small moan rewarded him. 'Then, I got here and you were so still, I saw the pills.. I thought...I thought...' he ground against Ianto's feeling his lover arousal alongside his own.

'You thought I'd tried to kill myself?' asked Ianto incredulously, pushing Jack off him and sitting up, 'I survived systematic sexual abuse from my father and my brother but you thought a scuzzy article in a scummy example of the gutter press would push me over the edge?'

Jack blushed, 'No! No, I...'

Ianto was on his feet now, 'you are un...fuckin'...believable you know that?'

Jack scrambled up from the floor, reaching out to Ianto 'I just thought...' he began but Ianto was having none of it and slapped Jack's hand away.

'You thought what Jack? That I was so frail and fragile that this would crush me? '

Jack dropped his hand to his sides and bowed his head, 'I panicked OK! I was stressed and scared and I wasn't thinking properly. I saw the pill boxes and I made a stupid assumption because I was scared for you, for us. I thought you would blame me. I thought you would think I was too much trouble to keep around. I thought you would ditch me and I thought...I thought that if you did that it would kill me. I know that you are stronger and braver than me. I know that because, when I'm with you, I'm strong and brave too. But that's only when I'm with you. Without you I'm just the same lonely fucked up mess I've been since Alex died and I'm sorry, OK? I'm so, so sorry'

'Oh Jack' Ianto pulled the shaking man into his arms. Jack had helped him be so strong, helped him over his past and he had forgotten how vulnerable the other man was also. 'Hush now, hush now cariad and come with me' He pulled the unresisting man towards his bedroom. 'We'll talk about this properly, but not just now. C'mon, I have a surprise for you'

* * *

Once outside the bedroom, Ianto stopped, 'Close your eyes' he whispered, 'I want to show you something.' Jack obediently closed his eyes and let Ianto lead him into the room. He felt a soft kiss on his eye lids and then on his mouth. He growled as he felt Ianto move away, missing the warmth of his body. Ianto laughed, 'be patient, sweetheart' there was a small rustling sound then , 'OK' said Ianto you can look now'

Jack opened his eyes and gasped. The bare white cell that had been Ianto's bedroom had been transformed. Muted lighting softened the stark whiteness of the walls which were now adorned with rich red, purple and gold wall art. A crimson duvet glowed from the bed and was complemented by the many soft pillows and cushions. But what made Jack's breath catch in his throat was the sight of Ianto spread naked on the bed, slowly stoking his cock, alabaster skin luminous, eye dark with desire. He smiled at Jack, 'C'mon' he said, 'I've been thinking about this all day.'

Slowly Jacked approached the bed, never taking his eyes off Ianto. He was undressing almost without realising it and finally stood next to the bed looking at his love. 'Gods' he whispered, you are so beautiful Ianto.'

Ianto smiled, 'Come and show me how beautiful'

* * *

Jack lay down and slowly kissed his way across Ianto's chest pausing to graze his teeth gently over the young man's erect nipples, smiling against his skin as he moaned softly. Jack was licking and nibbling his way down to his favourite place when Ianto's hands in his hair halted him

'No'

Jacked raised an eyebrow, 'No?'

Ianto shook his head, 'No. I want to come with you inside me. I want to come because you are inside me'

Jack was stunned. By unspoken mutual consent, they had avoided doing anything that would resonate with the years of sexual abuse the young man had suffered and that had definitely included being fucked by Jack. Jack cupped Ianto's face gently, 'Are you sure?' In answer Ianto pressed a small tube of lube into Jack's hand

' As sure as I am that I love you more than anything in the world'

Slowly and carefully, Jack stroked his finger around Ianto's perineum edging ever closer to his puckered entrance. When Ianto was sighing and moaning softly Jack slid a questing finger inside him.

'Oh Jack'

Jack stilled , 'You OK?' he asked anxiously

'More than OK'

Jack's grin was incandescent, 'So I can continue' he said sliding another finger inside his lover and curling it so that he brushed Ianto's prostate just so and laughing delightedly as Ianto's eyes rolled back in his head

'Duw! Do that again'

Scissoring his fingers, Jack nipped at Ianto's hip making him twitch and then soothed the spot with a kiss making him moan

'Look at me' whispered Jack, 'Look at me Ianto'

As their eyes met Jack pushed himself into Ianto's tight heat. Pausing to give the younger man time to adjust to the feeling, Jack was breathing deeply_, god he just wanted to pound into his lover, she had never experienced anything like this, not with Alex, not with anyone._

'Jack please' Ianto was thrusting against him, 'move please'

Slowly Jack moved then slammed back in

'uh harder'

Jack leant forward and captured Ianto's mouth in a bruising kiss and he thrust strongly. Hooking his hands under Ianto's shoulder he pulled him up until he was sitting on Jacks lap with his legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Jack could feel Ianto's erection rubbing between their sweaty bodies smearing pre-cum between them. Ianto's fingers were scrabbling across the slippery skin of Jack's back and ass and he was chanting Jack's name like a prayer. Jack could feel Ianto moving to reach between them and grasped Ianto's wrist

'No' panted Jack, 'No touching. Come from having me inside you. Come for me now, Ianto'

With a strangled cry Ianto came pulsing hot and hard, his spunk coating his abdomen and chest. Seeing Ianto come on demand pushed Jack into his own orgasm and screaming Ianto's name he emptied himself into his lover.

For the longest time Jack and Ianto lay tangled up with each other, panting, smiling and licking each other's sweat soaked skin. Ianto gave a small cry as jack's softening penis slipped from inside him and Jack shushed him with a soft kiss. Ianto looked into Jack's eyes, wrapped his arms tightly around his lover and murmured 'Jack let's talk'


	11. Chapter 11

The smile disappeared from Jack's face as if wiped away with a sponge. He rested his forehead on Ianto's and murmured, 'not the three little words I was hoping to hear after what we have just done'

Ianto smiled, 'You listened to my story, I think it's my turn to listen to yours. Why did this stupid story get you so bent out of shape?'

Jack nuzzled into his neck, 'I told you that when Alex died I was in pieces. But I didn't tell you how bad I was , I mean it was really, really bad, Ianto. I spent the first four days after he died drunk out of my skull, before I remembered...' he paused

'That Alex wouldn't want you to do that to yourself?' Asked Ianto.

Jack gave a grimace and shook his head, 'No, I remembered that I knew people who could get me drugs, lots of drugs, all the drugs I wanted to make the hurt go away. I don't even remember the funeral. If it hadn't have been for Martha and Owen I wouldn't even have been there. They came to collect me and found me at the bottom of the stairs covered in my own piss and puke. They cleaned me up and then Tosh came to live with me for about five months to keep me sober and clean. She saved my life'

Ianto's neck was wet with Jack's tears and his own. He held Jack close and kissed his temples. Jack swallowed heavily and continued,

'Even though we had tried to keep the time and place of the funeral quiet, the gutter press was there. I'd just landed a big movie part so I was big news' Jack spoke bitterly, 'they managed to get picture of me and the state I was in and they ran them with pictures they had obtained from the crash site and the hospital. Alex's parents blamed me for everything and haven't spoken to me since. It didn't help when I hooked up with John Hart – lots of pictures of me falling out of night clubs pissed with some meaningless shag in tow. It's really only the last couple of months I've been trying to clean up my act.'

'So when that rag published that picture of us on the quay?' asked Ianto

'It didn't take much for me to convince myself that you would hate me, that you would decide I was too high maintenance and then they'd found out about your past. And that bitch Gwen Cooper with her "close friend" act I was scared you would withdraw from me, from everyone and you have so much to offer.' Jack snuffled a small laugh, 'everything seemed to be working against me. Tosh couldn't find you, I broke my phone ...'

'How'

'In a fit of temper' admitted Jack sheepishly, 'I threw it across the car and it got kinda disintegrated, then I got here and your phone was smashed...'

'I dropped it' said Ianto

'...and you were on the sofa, so still and there were pills and booze and...gods I thought I'd lost you and it was worse, worse than losing Alex, a million times worse and...' Jack was shaking in Ianto's arms

'I had a headache, Jack. I have a bad habit of opening one box of pills before the other one is empty; I had two boxes with one tablet in each. OK, I admit washing down a couple of paracetamol with whisky might not be the smartest idea I ever had but I was exhausted and they made me sleepy. I was waiting for you to come to me Jack. I knew you would. Shit like that gossip rag doesn't bother me. Ok I admit when I first saw it I was...thrown but why would I not want the world to know how lucky I am? I've already told you I'm tired of being a prisoner of my past; so what if they tell everyone what my Tad did? I'm not the bad guy and...worst case scenario...I have a couple of uncomfortable weeks and at the end of it all I'm still with you so I win'

'I don't know what I have done to deserve you, Ianto Jones' whispered Jack

Ianto chuckled against Jack's skin, 'that's easy' he said, 'you loved me'

* * *

Jack awoke with a jolt. Ianto who was held close in his arms made a grumbling noise and snuggled in closer. Jack smiled as he felt his lover's erection pressing hard against his thigh. He kissed Ianto's temple and murmured;

'Not all of you is asleep, you know'

He felt Ianto's smile against his chest and then gave a soft moan as he felt long warm fingers wrapping around his rapidly hardening cock

'Not all of you is either' said Ianto with a quiet laugh. He ran his fingers up Jack's shaft and thumbed the pre-cum pearling the tip, then with a wicked smile he slid his fingers over Jack's balls and gently inserted his index finger inside of Jack

Jack made a small keening noise, which Ianto smothered with a kiss. He looked into Jack's eyes 'May I?' he enquired softly and he inserted another finger. Jack's hand was scrabbling under the pillow for the remnant of the lube he had used the night before.

'Please, need you in me now'

Ianto pulled back and carefully squeezed lube onto Jack's fingers, 'touch me ' he whispered, eyes drifting closed as Jack slowly applied the lube until...'enough' gasped Ianto, 'or this will be over before it starts'

Jack grinned and helpfully spread his legs, taking a sharp breath as Ianto pushed inside him.

Ianto pushed into Jack strongly, nailing his prostate with every thrust and making Jack see stars. It didn't take long before Jack was pulsing come over his stomach and Ianto with a strangled cry was spurting hotly inside him.

'Ianto?'

'mmm?'

'Are we good?'

'Jack, we are spectacular'

Jack laughed, 'Us' he clarified, 'Is Us good?'

Ianto considered, 'well, our grammar is a bit dodgy but on the whole I believe us is brilliant' He hesitated then leaning across Jack he rummaged in the beside cabinet pulling a gift wrapped package out and plonking it on Jack's chest

'What's this?'

'I bought it yesterday' explained Ianto, 'I know we haven't been together that long...'

'The best 17 days of my life' interjected Jack, earning himself a small smack for interrupting

'...but I wanted to give you this' finished Ianto

Jack sat up and settled himself comfortably on the pillows. Ianto curled into his side as he undid the beautifully packaged gift

'Oh Ianto' Jack was staring at the gold pocket watch

'Do you like it?' queried Ianto anxiously, 'I thought...for Tosh and Owen's wedding...'

Jack had opened the case of the watch and was reading the inscription that Ianto had had placed inside. _'To Jack, who gave my time such meaning. Love forever, Ianto xx'_. He looked into Ianto's eyes, his own sparkling with unshed tears, 'It's the most wonderful gift any one has ever given me' he said, repeating the words that Ianto had said to him at the beginning of their relationship, 'I don't know how I could ever thank you sufficiently' The radiance of Ianto's smile gave Jack the confidence to continue, 'I know we haven't been together that long' he said, 'but I'm not the only one who feels this tng between us am ?I' Jack thanked whatever gods watching over them that Ianto did not pretended that he did not understand.

'No'

'How would you feel about a civil partnership?'

Ianto frowned, 'With you?'

No, you twypsyn, with Owen! Yes with me'

'Are you asking me to marry you?'

'Yes'

'Yes?'

'Yes'

'Then, yes. Thank you Jack I would love to marry you, on one condition'

Jack's heart sank, 'what?'

'Don't try and speak Welsh, my love


	12. Chapter 12

'Are you out of your mind?' Rhiannon was prowling around Ianto's flat looking as if she was about to spontaneously combust. 'You've known this man for two weeks and now you tell me you are planning to _get married_?'

Ianto opened his mouth but Rhiannon was unstoppable

'It's all moving so stupidly quickly. I mean I like Jack, I do, he has made a massive difference to you. You've gone from frigid to fucking in like 7 days'

'I wasn't frig...'

Rhiannon snorted a sarcastic laugh, 'Really? How many girlfriends did you have after Lisa then Ianto?'

Looking pained, Ianto opened his mouth again but Rhiannon steamrollered over him

'Two weeks Ianto - you have had longer relationships with left-over Chinese food.'

'ENOUGH!'

Ianto grabbed hold of Rhiannon's arm, spun her round and plonked her down onto the sofa. She sat looking at him with wide eyes, she had never, ever heard her brother raise his voice to anyone particularly her. She didn't like it

'Listen to me, Rhi' said Ianto forcing himself to speak quietly and calmly, 'I know I have only known Jack for a few weeks...'

'Two' muttered Rhiannon rebelliously

'I know I have only known Jack for a few weeks' repeated Ianto firmly, 'but I know that I love him and I know he loves me. And that's all I need to know'

'Love?' Rhiannon laughed cynically, she was beyond furious now and really not thinking clearly 'apart from me, Yan, who has ever loved you? How would you know love? How would you recognise it?'

Ianto took a step back, 'what?'

Rhiannon got to her feet and into Ianto's space, 'you heard me, Ianto. Jack is the first person who has ever shown you any sort of kindness. Don't mistake pity for affection. I think you should take things slowly, find out what his motivation for paying all this attention to you is – he must think there is something in it for him otherwise what would he be doing wasting his time with you?'

'He loves me.'

'You don't know what love is, Yan'

'Jack loves me' repeated Ianto

'So he says, but what I see is he has himself a new fuck puppy who is pathetically grateful to him for sticking his cock up its arse.'

'Rhi, please...why are you saying these things?' a tear made its way down Ianto's cheek and he brushed it away angrily before slumping down onto the sofa, his brief episode of assertion dissipating. He put his head into his hands, 'Why can't you just be happy for me?'

'Happy for you? Happy for you to get your heart broken when something prettier catches Jack's eye? Ianto, I'm only trying to protect you'

'No, I don't think you are' Jack stood in the doorway. 'I think,' he continued calmly, walking into the room, ' that being Ianto's rock has become so important to you that the thought that he might want to live his own life and make his own decisions infuriates you. You are just one more controlling person from a family of control freaks'

'He's my little brother, I care about him'

'You didn't care enough to take him away from the abusive environment that you left him in when you ran away'

'I...I didn't know what was going on'

'You ran away from home because it was so unbearable but you didn't think your father would take his frustrations out on Ianto?'

Ianto looked at his sister, he had never thought of it like that before, 'Rhi?'

Jack moved into the room, never once breaking eye contact with Ianto's sister, 'Did you know what was going on?' he said, 'Did you know what your brother was going through? Because I gotta tell ya, I heard what you said to him and that sounded like the same sort of calculated cruelty he has been subjected to in the past!'

Rhiannon had gone pale, 'that's, that's just not true' she stammered, 'Ianto are you going to let him talk to me like this'

Standing up and slipping his arm around Jack's waist, Ianto snorted, 'you have just finished trying to completely undermine the most important relationship I have ever had in my entire life, and...I think you should leave now. I don't want to talk to you or hear what you might have to say about Jack and I; I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt here and assume you didn't mean any of those hateful things you said because clearly you are upset. I'll make sure you know when our civil ceremony is, I'll be pleased to see you there but if you chose not to come, well that will be your decision and, to be honest it won't spoil my day one little bit!'

'Fine' snapped Rhiannon, 'I hope you are happy, Jack. You have managed to alienate Ianto from the only person in his life who truly cares about him.'

Jack shook his head, 'No I haven't' he protested, 'I know you don't believe me but I care very deeply about your brother, Rhiannon. It doesn't matter if we have only been together for two weeks. Two weeks or two hundred years, he'll never find anyone who will love him more than I do.'

'Talk is cheap' snarked Rhiannon, 'go ahead Ianto, marry your prince charming. I'll give it six months before he's moved on to someone else and you are up a sobbing mess on my sofa,'

'You know what,' said Ianto, suddenly tired of all the conflict, 'I'd rather have six months with Jack and end up with a broken heart than not have him in my life at all. You might not think I could recognise love but I can because I see it every time I look into Jack's eyes. So you can pout and posture all you like – I love Jack, he loves me and that is all that matters to me'

Rhiannon looked at the two men standing before her, Ianto and Jack impassively returned her stare then she turned and walked out of the flat, without a backward glance, slamming the door impressively and dramatically behind her.

* * *

A thick blanket of silence settle over the apartment. Jack risked a sideways glance at Ianto, who was standing gazing at the space that his sister had occupied a few seconds earlier, 'Yan? You OK?'

Ianto turned to him, a brilliant smile on his face, 'I stood up to her, Jack. I didn't let her bully me, I stood up to her and I didn't let her emotionally blackmail me – that's the first time ever'

Jack pulled him into a hug, 'you were brilliant, Ianto. You stood up for yourself and you stood up for us.'

'Us' smiled Ianto, sliding his hands down Jack's back to cup his buttocks, 'I really like the sound of that'

Jack gave a small moan and pushed his groin closer to Ianto's heat, 'well get used to it' he said, 'because in three weeks time we will be officially and legally Us'

'you got a date?'

'Yup – three weeks from tomorrow. I've booked the slot provisionally and we both need to go to the registrars office tomorrow to hand in the paperwork'

Ianto pressed even closer to Jack and slid a hand under the older man's shirt, 'God I love you, Jack Harkness'

As he leant forward to capture Ianto's lips Jack murmured, 'That's Jack Harkness-Jones to you young man' and swallowed Ianto's laughter in a searing kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Ianto clasped Jack's hand, 'I feel sick' he murmured.

Jack leant in and brushed Ianto's shoulder with his own, 'you'll be fine' he said reassuringly

'I've never done this before, Jack'

Jack pressed a tiny kiss to Ianto's temple

'You will be fine, I'll be right there with you'

Ianto opened his mouth to respond when the organ burst into The Bridal March and the whole of the church congregation rose to their feet as Tosh, looking absolutely beautiful in a splendid Vera Wang gown (courtesy of Jack) walked down the aisle with a wide smile.

Jack moved in and his breath ghosted Ianto's ear, 'She looks triumphant and gorgeous and Owen just looks sick'

Ianto chuckled, 'this will be us in a couple of weeks, which will you be, triumphant or sick? I know you will look gorgeous'

Jack squeezed his hand 'I will look like all my dreams are coming true at once'

Ianto caught the eye of the vicar who was looking at them disapprovingly. 'shh now Cariad'

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...'

* * *

To the loud applause and whoops of approval, Toshiko and Owen ran hand in hand down the aisle and out of the church. As the rest of the congregation filed out after them, chattering and laughing, Jack found himself pulled to one side and bundled into a small room near the church doorway. 'What the...' Jack exclaimed before finding himself with an armful of a determined Gwen Cooper, intent on sucking his tongue out of his mouth. With an almighty struggle Jack pushed her off.

'Fucking hell' sputtered Jack, 'what are you playing at?'

'C'mon Jack' purred Gwen, slipping her hand between Jack's legs to cup his balls 'I know you still think about the time we spent together. I don't know what you think you are doing wasting time with that loser Ianto Jones but you and I both know we are meant to be.'

Jack pushed her away and held her firmly at arm's length, 'I do not know how I can make this clear enough to filter into you tiny little brain,' he said harshly, 'I bitterly regret the time we spent together. You are not a nice woman; I know it was you who gave that interview to that bloody gossip rag, you fucking bitch. You are not an interesting person, I doubt you have ever had a single intelligent thought and, although I hate to point this out, you are a crap shag. We. Are. Not. Meant. To. Be. I only think about that night we were together when I'm running through my _biggest-mistakes-I-ever-made_ list and it's up there in the top three. Try to understand this - I'm with Ianto now and I will be with Ianto for the rest of my life. Now let me go, Ianto will be wondering where I am'

Gwen laughed, 'Oh I think he will be otherwise engaged.'

'WHAT?!'

* * *

As Ianto ran out of the church with the rest of the congregation, caught up in the general happiness of Toshiko and Owen's family and friends, he was vaguely aware that he had lost Jack. He slid to one side of the church doorway and looked around for his lover. Strong hands on his shoulders pulled him around the corner of the building and pushed him up against the wall. He had a quick impression of a short thin blonde man before he was trapped in a passionate snog. Ianto struggled free, biting his assailant's lip as he did so

'What the fuck?'

'Bloody hell, eye candy! That's quite a bite you've got there. Jack always did like them fiesty'

'Who the hell are you?'

'Name's John Hart, I'm a friend of Tosh's'

Ianto raised a sceptical eyebrow,

'well, I know her' amended Hart

Ianto continued to look at him

'Ok I crashed the wedding' snarled Hart, 'but it was worth it for the party favours' he ran his eyes suggestively over Ianto who was staring at him wide eyed and beginning to shake slightly.

Suddenly Jack Harkness came rushing round the corner, closely followed by Gwen Cooper. He grabbed John Hart and punched him hard in the face. With a squeal Gwen rushed to cradle the fallen man in her arms and glared at Jack.

Ignoring the both of them Jack ran his fingers gently over Ianto's face, 'You OK?' he asked anxiously

Ianto smiled,' Yeah, I'm fine' he cast an eye over Hart who was still sprawled stunned on the ground, 'Had better snogs though'

Jack laughed, 'that's my boy' and wrapping their arms around each other the two men walked away without a backward glance.

* * *

The wedding reception was well under way, the speeches given and the cake was cut. Now it was time for Tosh and Owen to have their first dance together as a married couple. As they took to the dance floor Jack jumped up onto the small stage, smiled at the band and took the microphone. He blew a kiss toward Tosh and began to sing,

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive  
_

As he sang, Jack reached out a hand to Ianto who blushing and reluctant stepped up beside him and took the mike

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will die  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

As they continued the rest of the song, the voices of the two men blended and merged synergistically to produce a stunning sound as Tosh and Owen danced. Martha, watching Jack and Ianto noted how they never broke eye contact with each other, as far as they were concerned they were singing to each other and no-one else was around. Martha leant across to Mickey,

'Jack told me about the argument he had with Ianto's sister, if she could see them now she would have no doubt how much those two love each other.' She whispered. Mickey nodded.

The song ended and the room erupted into tumultuous applause. Reaching down to the side of the stage Jack pulled up Ianto's guitar, pulling forward a stool he handed it to Ianto and said softly, 'Will you sing for us, Yan'

Ianto looked horrified, 'No, no I can't Jack! Please don't ask me to sing for all these people'

Jack kissed him softly on the forehead, 'How about if I just ask you to sing for me then? Please, Yan'

Ianto looked past Jack to the dance floor where Toshiko smiled at him and put her hands together pleadingly. Ianto sighed, and sat down.

_In a very unusual way one time I needed you.  
In a very unusual way you were my friend.  
Maybe it lasted a day, maybe it lasted an hour.  
But, somehow it will never end..._

Throughout the entire song, Ianto's eyes never left Jack's face. At the end of the song Ianto mad as if to stand but Jack shook his head and mouthed, _more, please_. Ianto rolled his eyes and began one of his own songs. The wedding guests sat entranced as Ianto's sweet tones filled the room, his eyes forever fixed on Jack.

After 20 minutes, Ianto brought the set to an end and the enthusiastic applause appeared to jolt him from his contemplation of Jack for the first time. He smiled at his audience and stepped down from the stage to join Jack, who swept him into a hug and a passionate kiss. 'You are brilliant, Ianto Jones'

Ianto smiled, 'If I am it's because you make me so'

Over Ianto's shoulder Jack could see Martha in deep conversation with Jessica Waterman, who was one of the most respected independent record label producers in the business. He could see both women glancing over toward him and Ianto, then they smiled and hugged each other and Jessica moved to join her partner Suzie at the bar and Martha bounced excitedly over to where Jack and Ianto were seated.

'Ianto, you are brilliant!' she exclaimed

'I just got through telling him that' chipped in Jack

'Can you both be at my office at 11 a.m. on Tuesday?' Martha continued 'Jessica will be there to discuss a three record deal with Ianto, the first one to be a series of love duets featuring the two of you together'

Jack pulled Ianto to his feet and spun him round in delight, 'yay!'

Ianto frowned, 'I don't understand' he stammered, 'what's happening, what does this mean?'

Jack laughed, 'what does it mean? It means, Ianto Jones, you are going to be a star!'


	14. Chapter 14

The next two weeks were simultaneously the worst of times and the best of times for Ianto Jones.

The atmosphere at the coffee shop had not really improved after Rhiannon's outburst about Jack and Ianto's relationship and plans to marry. Ideally, Ianto would not have wanted to continue to work with his sister but he knew Rhiannon needed the job and the money and he didn't have the heart to ask her to leave. Besides, the way and the speed at which his life seemed to be changing, he needed to have someone who he trusted to look after the shop and despite the current tension between the siblings he knew that he could count of Rhiannon to keep the business going in his absence.

It was the Monday after Tosh and Owen's wedding and Rhiannon and Ianto were working silently in the shop. Ianto was serving behind the counter whilst Rhiannon was clearing tables. The early morning coffee-on-the-way-to-work crowd had gone and Ianto knew they had about half an hour before the mums and toddlers arrived. Ianto watched Rhiannon as wiped down the table tops and cleared his throat,

'Rhiannon, we need to talk'

Rhiannon threw down her cloth and turned to face Ianto, hands on hips, 'Go on then' she snapped, 'get it over with'

'What?'

'You are going to sack me aren't you?'

'What? No!'

Rhiannon looked down at the floor, 'Why not? I wouldn't blame you after the way I behaved last week. I, I said some unforgivable things. I'm sorry'

Ianto looked at her,' yes, you did' he said severely

Rhiannon shrugged, 'Believe or not I am concerned about you, Yan but...some of the things Jack said got me thinking. I swear I never thought about what might be happening to you after I got out of that hell hole but I feel awful that I abandoned you and that I was so selfish not to think that you might need me.'

Ianto still didn't move, 'I don't care about that' he said, that's the past and I've let my past go. What I can't forgive is the way you trashed Jack. I don't care what you think about me – I don't care if you agree with Tad that no-one will ever want me or love me but Jack has come into my life like a breath of fresh air. He makes me feel like I matter, like I count. It's a nice feeling, Rhi. I like it. Jack does that for me, he gives me those feelings for free and that makes it so easy to love him'

'I know, Ianto. I have no right to judge – I'm sorry. Are we OK?'

Ianto gave her a small smile, 'Not quite yet but we will be. Actually, I need you to take over running the shop for the next month. I'm going to London this evening and I'm not sure when I'll be back'

'What for? Shopping for a wedding dress?'

'Rhiannon!'

Rhiannon held her hands up 'sorry, sorry!'

Ianto sighed, 'Jack and I have a business meeting tomorrow with Martha, Jack's manager and someone from a record label. Jack made me sing at Tosh and Owen's wedding and this woman...er...Jessica something...she thinks I have talent. She asked Martha if I had an agent and Martha said it was her! They want to talk about a recording contract for me' Rhiannon had a sceptical look on her face and Ianto raised an eye brow, 'do you have any comment to make'

Wisely Rhiannon kept her opinion to herself and wordlessly shook her head. Ianto knew she wanted to say more, to point out how stupid he was being and bit his lip.

The atmosphere had lightened a little but it was still very tense between the siblings.

* * *

If Ianto hadn't had Jack he really didn't how he would have coped. He hated discord at the best of times but the way Rhiannon had attacked him had really upset him. Although the self confidence he had developed with Jack's support didn't desert him, he was getting the dreams again;

_He had let himself into his flat and had turned to lock the door when he was grabbed from behind_

'_About time' his brother's voice burned in his ear, 'we've been waiting for you'_

_Struggling Ianto was dragged into his flat, Ifan held both of his wrists in one of his large hands and with the other unfastened Ianto's jeans. His father appeared before him and with a rich chuckle pulled his jeans down and roughly fondled Ianto's balls and penis_

'_Still disappointingly small' he sneered _

_Ianto howled in pain as, with no preparation or lubrication, his brother pushed into him roughly, 'but still tight and hot, Tad' he panted, as he forced Ianto down over the arm of the sofa._

_His father positioned himself and shoved his erection into Ianto's face, 'C'mon boy, open up'_

_Ianto tried to twist away but the heavy body of his brother was pinning him down and a particularly brutal thrust made him scream. His father took his chance and pushed into his mouth making him choke. _

_Ianto could feel blood and piss running down his legs and tears and snot smearing his face as he made terrified moans and whimpers which could barely be heard over the raucous laughter of his father and brother._

'Ianto, Ianto, wake up sweetheart, please'

Someone was holding him by his wrists, Ianto tried to pull away but the person restraining him was too strong so, whilst he still had use of his mouth, Ianto lunged forward and bit hard

'Ow fuck, Ianto!'

'Jack?'

'Yeah' Jack's voice was muffled as he sucked the bite on his hand, 'You were having a nightmare'

Ianto rolled over and switched on his bedside lamp, blinking in the soft glow, he looked up Jack who was sitting beside him, one hand in his mouth, the other gently stroking Ianto's shoulder. A thin trickle of blood ran down Jack's wrist

'Christ, Jack I hurt you' said Ianto in distress

Jack lay down and pulled the younger man into his arms, 'Doesn't matter' he whispered, 'My fault, I grabbed you out of a nightmare' he felt Ianto trembling against him, 'sounded like a real nasty one, babe. But know this, you're here with me, you are safe, nothing and no-one can hurt you when I hold you like this, OK?'

Ianto nodded and brushed his dry lips over the warm skin of Jack's chest, 'I know' he murmured, 'I know but it was...so real, so vivid.'

'Ifan'

Ianto nodded again, 'and my Tad' he said

Jack tightened his hold on him. 'do you think,' he asked carefully, 'that this situation with Rhiannon is bring out the nightmares again.'

Ianto made a small amused noise, 'probably' he said, 'I don't handle conflict well'

Jack kissed his hair, 'Are you kidding me? When it comes to defending me, or standing up for us you are phenomenal.'

'That's because you belong to me' explained Ianto, 'I'm not used to having much but what I have I take care of'

Jack slid his hand across the soft skin of Ianto's belly, stretching his fingers to brush the tips against the head of Ianto's hardening cock, 'will you let me take care of you too?' he asked softly watching as Ianto's eye fluttered closed and slipping light and gentle kisses onto his eyelids.

'Yes, please'

'My hero'

'My lover, my friend my...oh' Jack's laugh melted the nightmare away from Ianto's memory.

* * *

Coupled with the bad times were also some of the best of Ianto's life.

Sitting in Martha's office, Ianto felt like a child being allowed to sit with the grown up. Martha, Jack and Jessica seemed to speak a language that was alien to him. Running lists, working tittles, rehearsal schedules, mixing and mastering. He was grateful that he had Jack with him; every so often Jack would stop the discussion and ask Ianto if he had any questions. The one thing that Jack was adamant about was that they should decide the title of the album so that publicity could start as soon as possible. Martha and Jack both turned and looked at Ianto. Ianto smiled at Jack and squeezed his hand 'Us,' After an hour or so the meeting was winding up and Jessica, shaking hands with both Jack and Ianto and leaving with a wave and a 'talk to you tomorrow' to Martha.

Martha buzzed her secretary to bring in coffee and turned to Ianto 'Are you happy to retain me as your manager, Ianto? I can recommend someone else if you prefer.'

'I trust you, Martha' said Ianto, 'If you a willing to act as my manager I be honoured for you to represent me'

Ok, good.' Martha nodded, 'I'll have a standard contract drawn up and open a publicity file. We'll need pictures and a biography. Jack will be able to fill you in.'

Whoa, whoa, just a second Martha,' Jack interjected, 'don't forget Ianto and I have an important dat of our own in 10 days, we're counting on you to come and be one of our witnesses. We're spending the night in Cardiff and then we'll be away for a month.'

'Oh yeah, you're back in Vancouver aren't you'

'Yeah gonna combine it with a honeymoon' Jack winked and Ianto blushed.

* * *

After the meeting Jack had taken Ianto to Saville Row so that they could get measured for matching suits in preparation for their civil ceremony and then to Hatton Garden to choose their rings. Then Jack decided it was just the right time of day for a late lunch and some champagne. As the waiter escorted Jack and Ianto to their table, Jack noticed that Ianto had his head lowered. Once they waiter had taken their order and departed, Jack reached across the table and took hold of the young man's hand.

'Yan, everything OK?'

Silently Ianto shook his head. Slightly panicked, Jack scooted his chair around the table so that he was seated next to his lover. Gently he raised Ianto's chin so that he could look into his face. Ianto was crying, tears flowing silently down as he tried to swallow his sobs.

'Oh sweetheart, whatever is the matter' said Jack rubbing soothing circles onto Ianto's back. Ianto shook his head, trying to control himself but unable to speak. Decisively Jack pulled him to his feet and swept him from the room. 'Sorry Anton,' Jack threw over his shoulder to the astonished waiter, 'some other time maybe'

Jack bundled Ianto into a cab and got them both back to his London flat in record time. Throwing twenty pounds at the cab driver he pulled the still sobbing Ianto up the stairs and into the flat.

'Now' he said holding the young man in a tight embrace, 'tell me'

'It's all too much' sobbed Ianto, resting his head on Jack's broad chest, 'this time two months ago I was just an ordinary bloke with a coffee shop' Jack snorted and Ianto managed to drag up a weak smile, 'well, OK' he conceded, 'a seriously fucked up bloke with a coffee shop. Now I have a recording contract, we are releasing an album together and in ten days time I'm gonna be the legal partner of Jack Harkness, for fuck's sake. I think I must be dreaming. I'm scared that I may wake up and find I'm back as that lonely repressed man I was before I met you.'

Jack kissed him on his forehead, 'I'm sorry' he whispered, 'I want you to be mine so badly, I love you so much, I'm rushing you into something that you obviously are not ready for. If you want, tomorrow, I'll call the registry office in Cardiff and cancel the partnership ceremony.' Ianto looked up at him shocked out of his tears but Jack's eyes were glistening now, 'I'd, I'd love it if you would still come to Vancouver with me but if you want some time to yourself to decide what you want us to be and if we have a future together then I'll understand.'

Ianto took Jack's face in his hands, 'nonono' he said desperately, 'Jack, no. I want us to be partnered; I want us to be together. I love you, this is just, it's just...a bit of a wobble that's all. People have them, you know. And, let's face it, Jack, everything about you is so overwhelming and larger than life sometimes it feels like a big responsibility loving you and being worthy of your love. But then you hold me like this and I know that everything is gonna be more than fine.'

Jack smiled at him, 'I love you.'

'Then let's go to bed'


	15. Chapter 15

'I don't want to do this, Jack'

'Ianto, we talked about it, you said you were OK with it'

'Yeah but that was before we were actually sitting here waiting to go in'

Jack sighed; Ianto had taken a lot of persuading before he would even consider going to meet with Jack's lawyer to talk about altering Jack's current will and signing a pre-nuptial agreement. 'It's as much to protect you as me' said Jack, 'I know you are gonna be a big star and when you find someone better than me to love, you don't want me claiming half of what you've earnt since we got together.'

'I'll never...'

'I know' said Jack, 'I love you, Ianto and I'll never leave you and I know you love me and you'll never leave me – so what harm will this do, eh?' He kissed Ianto gently on the side of his head.

A smart young woman walked into the waiting room and smiled at the two men, 'Mr Harkness? Mr Jones? Mr Murchison will see you now.

* * *

Later that evening, Jack and Ianto were lying wrapped around each other on Ianto's deep comfortable sofa. Jack nuzzled against Ianto's neck, 'You OK babe? You've been really quiet tonight. Not having second thoughts are you? No more wobbles?'

'No' murmured Ianto, 'just thinking, Meeting with Mr Murchison today. I never really thought before about how wealthy you are. Jack, I'm nobody, I'm nothing. What the hell are you doing with me? '

Jack rolled them so that he was lying on top of Ianto and gave him a severe look, 'Say that again' he growled.

Ianto smiled, 'I know, only Jack and Ianto, not Jack, Ianto, Ifan and Tad.' He said

'That's right' said Jack giving him a small kiss as a reward, 'and this time tomorrow we will be Jack and Ianto Harkness-Jones.'

Ianto grinned, 'I got you a wedding present' he said

Jack sat up almost tipping Ianto onto the floor, 'Ooh presents' he said, 'I love presents, can I have it now, can I ?'

Ianto smiled indulgently, 'Sometimes you are such a child' he laughed He sat up and reaching under the sofa pulled out a long thin package, that was beautifully wrapped. He blushed as he handed it to Jack, 'It's not much' he said, 'but I wanted to give you something.'

Jack was ripping the present open with all the gusto of an over excited five year old. As the wrapping paper fell to the floor he frowned, 'Car registration plates?'

'Look at them properly'

Jack turned the plates over in his hands and began to laugh 'JHJ 1. Classic! Thank you beautiful, I love them' He hesitated,' I got something for you too' and reaching over he pulled a small envelope out of his jacket pocket, he handed it to Ianto and said, 'Please don't be mad at me.'

Ianto opened the envelope and pulled out a thick sheaf of documents. Frowning, he skim read them and then looked up at Jack with shinning eyes, 'You paid off the mortgage on the coffee shop' he whispered.

'Yeah' admitted Jack, 'It's now 100% yours, clear and paid for. Is that OK?'

Ianto leant in and placed a long slow kiss on Jack's lips, 'More than OK. How can I ever show you how grateful I am?'

Remembering their first date, Jack smiled and said 'I could think of a few ways' and his heart sang when, instead of the panic attack that the same comment had triggered only a few weeks earlier, Ianto gave him a brilliant smile and pulled him towards the bed room.

* * *

Jack entered the bedroom carrying two coffees and stopped in the doorway to appreciate the sight before him. Ianto was asleep on his belly, bedding pushed down around his feet, long pale limbs spread across the bed. Jack felt tingling warmth in his groin and his cock began to harden. Carefully putting the coffee mugs down, Jack climbed onto the bed and began to drop tiny kisses on the back off Ianto's legs. As he licked the soft skin at the back of the young man's knees, he felt Ianto begin to chuckle.

'Jack, what do you think you are doing? '

'Well, I was gonna save this for tonight' murmured Jack, 'but, what the hell, can't think of a better way to start our special day.' He continued to lick and kiss his way up Ianto's legs, pausing to caress his ass and gently part his buttocks.

Ianto squirmed, 'Jack what are you...oh god'

For the first time in their relationship, Jack was licking and nibbling at Ianto's puckered entrance, stopping occasionally to blow gently on the moist heated flesh beneath him. Using his teeth to graze the sensitive skin of the young man's arse, Jack lapped at the pulsing flesh then thrust his tongue deep inside him. Ianto let out s small scream, 'do that again, oh gods...oh gods...please Jack, need you in me now' Ianto was panting and writhing beneath him and let out a small wail of loss as Jack withdrew his mouth. Jack turned Ianto over and ran his swollen, weeping cock over Ianto's lips.

'Make it wet' he growled, gasping as Ianto lurched forward and almost swallowed him whole. Ianto teased Jack, sliding his tongue over the head of Jack's cock making him moan. 'Enough' panted Jack, pulling away and hitching Ianto's thighs so they they rested on his shoulders. For a brief second the two men stopped, gazing into each other's eyes; Jack, his engorged cock almost purple against his lightly tanned skin and Ianto, his legs wantonly and lewdly spread, exposed for Jack's pleasure then Jack pushed forward and Ianto surged up against him and Jack was inside and Ianto was around him and it was so good. They came simultaneously, sobbing and groaning, collapsing in a tangle of sweaty limbs, mouths seeking and finding, coming together is a hot and passionate kiss.

'God I love you'

'Love you more.'

'Let's get married today'

'OK'

Jack stroked Ianto's skin, 'I can't wait to be legally yours' he whispered dropping light kisses on his lover's chest, sucking gently on a nipple to make him moan. Resting his chin on Ianto's chest he pulled a serious face, 'Any word from Rhiannon' he asked

Ianto shook his head, 'I told her the time and the place but I still don't know if she is gonna come. I've asked Mrs Jenkinson to be my witness – she's thrilled.'

'I'm picking Martha and Mickey up from the station at 11.30' Jack reminded Ianto,' taking them to book into their hotel and we'll meet you at the registry office at 12.30. We're booked in for 12.45 and I've reserved a table at the St David's for the four of us for 1.15.'

Ianto wriggled excitedly, inadvertently arousing Jack once more, 'I can't wait, ' he said, 'I wish Tosh and Owen could be with us though'

At that moment, Jacks mobile began buzzing on the bedside table. Jack reached across Ianto brushing his erection across Ianto's cock causing him to harden again also. Jack picked up his phone and laughed, 'speak of the angels' he said showing the screen to Ianto;

'_Wish we could be with you. Thinking of you both. Love from the Seychelles. Tosh and Owen. Xxx_

Ianto grinned, 'we have only two hours before you need to collect Martha and Mickey' he said seductively, 'maybe we should shower together to save time'

'Mr Harkness-Jones I like the way you think!'

* * *

'Wow, Martha, you look incredible!' Jack eyed his manager as she walked into the hotel lobby resplendent in a green silk suit that complimented her skin tone and clung to her curves. Mickey scowled at Jack's enthusiasm

'So do you, Jack. I've seen you look as handsome and well dressed but I don't think I've ever seen you look so happy.' Said Martha

'I love him,' said Jack simply.

'And he loves you' replied Martha, 'now, let's go and get you married.'

Ianto kissed Mrs Jenkinson's cheek, 'you look fabulous' he told her, 'I love the hat.'

The elderly woman regarded Ianto critically, 'I have never seen you look so handsome' she told him.

Ianto smoothed his hands over the charcoal grey suit, 'Jack bought it for me, he has a matching one.'

Mrs Jenkinson smiled, 'I don't think it's the suit.' She said gently, 'I think its love, sweetheart.'

* * *

Jack and Ianto stood before the registrar, hand in hand, as she described the nature and legal requirements of a civil partnership and explained to Martha and Mrs Jenkinson what being a witness meant. She then smiled at Jack and Ianto and invited them to exchange the vows they had written.

Ianto picked up one of the matching rings and placed it on Jack's finger. Just as he was about to begin speaking, the door at the back of the room opened and Rhiannon entered. She gave Ianto a tentative smile, Ianto gave her an incandescent one in return and held out his hand. Rhiannon almost ran to the front of the room and placing a small kiss on the cheek of each man, took a seat next to Martha.

Ianto turned to face Jack and took hold of both his hands, he took a deep breath 'Jack, I was living my life like a man in the shadows and you bounced into my life and dragged me into the sunlight. You have made me a better man, the man I always hoped I would be and I promise I will spend the rest of my life loving you and protecting you and trying to make you as happy as you have made me.'

Jack was openly crying as he slid the remaining ring onto Ianto's finger, 'Ianto, I was lost and you found me, I had no-one to belong to and you accepted me and made me yours, I had nowhere to call my own until you let me settle into your arms. I swear that I will spend the rest of my life loving you and protecting you and trying to make you as happy as you have made me.'

The registrar smiled, 'Jack and Ianto have made their vows to each other in front of their friends. They are now civil partners. Please allow me introduce you all to Jack and Ianto Harkness-Jones.' With the delighted applause of their friends filling the room, Jack pulled Ianto into a prolonged and tender kiss. When they broke for air, they rested their foreheads together; Ianto brushed the tears from Jack's face.

'Happy, Cariad?' he enquired

Jack smiled and kissed the tip of Ianto's nose, 'So happy it's like I've never been happy before, so happy I think I'm the first man to truly understand what the word means.' He said softly.

Ianto smiled back, 'Let's start our lives then.'

* * *

As the party were about to enter the restaurant at the St. David's, Jack held back to talk to Rhiannon. 'I can't thank you enough for coming' he said, 'it means a lot to me and I know it means everything to Ianto.'

'You have your friend Martha to thank for that' smiled Rhiannon

Jack raised an eyebrow, 'how so?'

'She sent me the video she took of you and Ianto singing together at Tosh and Owen's wedding. She told me that if I couldn't see how much you care about each other I had no heart.'

'Ouch' said Jack sympathetically, whilst making a mental note to buy Martha some flowers.

'No' said Rhiannon, 'she was right, you were right. I was putting what I wanted ahead of what Ianto needed and for that, I am sorry.'

Jack hugged her, 'let's just put it behind us and start again. We both love your brother so at least we have that in common'.

As they walked into the restaurant Rhiannon frowned, 'Your other friends not joining us?'

'What other friends?'

'I ran into them outside the registry office, thin bloke with blonde hair and a tarty looking woman with a gap in her teeth' explained Rhiannon' Oh!' she blushed, 'they asked me to make sure you got this.' She fished a slightly battered envelope out of her pocket and handed it to Jack who opened it to reveal a "congratulations on your wedding" card. The message inside read;

_Enjoy your time with your Eye Candy while you can. We aren't finished with you yet._

_J.H. & G.C_


	16. Chapter 16

'So, how is it?'

Dressed in only a tee-shirt and his boxers, half eaten bagel in one hand, Ianto stood by the window of their 40th floor suite and looked out over another bright Vancouver morning, 'it's brilliant' he told Rhiannon who was calling from a cold and rain soaked Cardiff, 'Jack has finished filming so we've been doing all the touristy stuff, sailing round the harbour, going to the sea life centre, stuff like that. The hotel has given us a suite with a piano in the living room so we have started rehearsing some of the duets we are recording when we get back. We think we have agreed on a playlist and e-mailed it to Martha so that she can start to sort out permissions and things like that, and we start recording almost as soon as we get back to London.

'Have you decided on a title, yet?'

'Us'

'Nice said Rhiannon appreciatively

'Jack is just using his first name for this recording, like I will for all mine, so it will be 'Us' by Jack and Ianto. Martha is using one of the photos from our partnership celebration for the cover' enthused Ianto, 'Jack has been recording some of the songs we've sung on the laptop and I have to say, Rhi, we sound fucking amazing together. He's even put a couple of then onto YouTube and the number of hits has been astonishing'

Rhiannon laughed, 'and how is Jack?'

Ianto looked at his reflection in the window and saw a soft happy smile spread across his face, 'He is breath taking.' He told his sister, 'Every day I fall more in love with him. I have never felt so cared for and precious.'

'I'm glad' said Rhiannon, sincerely, 'You deserve to be with someone who appreciates how incredible you are.'

'I love him so much, Rhiannon.'

'I miss you brawd bach, when are you coming home?'

'We're back in London, um, in 10 days time. We're going to stay in London for while because of the recording schedule, so I'm not sure when we'll be back in Cardiff. Martha wants to set up some small concerts to raise my profile and to promote the album and I've asked her to make sure that some dates are in Cardiff. I'm going to contact Rhys at "The Hub" to see if he's be interested, may be as a charity gig.'

'It all sounds very exciting' Rhiannon sound wistful, 'you won't want to spend time with your boring old sister.'

Ianto laughed, 'I can't wait to see you. I've missed you too, you know. I'll call you in a couple of days, OK?'

'OK. Love you.'

'Love you too.'

Ianto ended the call feeling a little sad and homesick, until two strong arms encircled his waist and a soft kiss was pressed into his neck, 'Miss me?'

Ianto hadn't even heard Jack come out of the shower but he leant back against him gratefully 'every second I'm not with you' he said.

'That's quite some view' whispered Jack sliding his hand down to cup Ianto's groin, 'we could do anything in front of this window and no-one could see'

Ianto chuckled, 'you are a dirty, dirty man, Jack Harkness-Jones.' Then his breath hitched as Jack slid his hand inside his boxers, fingers dancing over his cock, stroking him slowly

'Look at us, we are gorgeous' whispered Jack, and Ianto raised his eyes to their reflection. Jack was resting his chin on Ianto's shoulder, eyes shining and pupils black with desire, Ianto's head was thrown back, the slender white column of his throat emphasised by the soft darkness of Jack's hair. Jack sucked the lobe of Ianto's ear into his mouth making him groan. Puling Ianto's tee-shirt over his head, Jack grazed his erect nipples with his nails making the younger man moan. Sliding his hands down Ianto's quivering body until they rested on his hips, Jack hooked his fingers into the waist band of Ianto's boxers and slithered them down his legs, so that they could be kicked to one side. Jack ran his fingers over the purpled head of Ianto's weeping cock then slid his hand down the engorged shaft and gently rolled his tightening balls between his fingers, stroking and rubbing until Ianto was writhing in his arms

'More' whimpered Ianto, 'more, please...so close,' trying to simultaneously thrust into Jack's fist and grind backwards into Jack's hardness.

Jack's breathing was heavy and harsh in Ianto ears, 'just for you' panted Jack, 'only for you – come for me, come now'...and Ianto did, screaming Jack's name into the Vancouver morning.

* * *

Shaking the Cardiff rain from his eyes, Jonathan Symons entered the pub and scanned the room. He spotted his clients at a table at the back and pushed his way towards them. As he seated himself, John Hart pushed a pint towards him, 'what have you got for us?' he asked, as Gwen Cooper squirmed with anticipation at his side.

Symons smiled, 'absolute pure gold' he gloated, reaching into his messenger bag and pulling a thick file. He slapped it down onto the table and opened it up, 'I've got his therapy records and his police records...'

Hart raised an eyebrow, 'Police records'

Symons grinned, 'yeah, turns out little Ianto was not quite the innocent victim he likes to tell people. In June 1999 police were called to a disturbance at the Jones family home, seems Ianto had tried to attack his brother with a knife, superficial damage and the brother declined to press charges, said he would deal with his brother himself.'

'Beautiful' rejoiced Hart

'It gets better, when Jones left Cardiff and lived in London he was making quite a name for himself on the rent boy scene, very popular was our young Mr Jones, very...inventive, according to one of his old customers.'

John and Gwen exchanged grins, ' this could destroy him' said John, 'any one of these, leaked to the right people and Ianto Jones, rising singing star is suddenly a lot less appealing to the general public.'

'Finally' Symons produced a list of names, 'these are the people who attended the weekend parties at the Jones house, the ones with an asterisk next to their names are the ones who, for a minor financial consideration, are willing to talk about the enthusiasm' he made air quotes with his fingers, 'with which Ianto Jones participated'

Gwen giggled triumphantly, 'ooh he's gonna be ours, he's gonna be ours. I can't wait' and she clapped her hands excitedly.

Symons hesitated, 'if you want my advice' he said, 'you'll wait a while. The You Tube material that has been released to create interest in the Harkness and Jones duets album has pretty much gone viral. Wait until the album is released. Give him time to start to enjoy his fame, time to realise what he has to lose then you can squeeze him for more money.'

Hart laughed, 'money? This isn't about extorting money from Ianto Jones.'

Symons frowned, 'It's not?'

'Oh no, this is about controlling Jack Harkness.'


	17. Chapter 17

Jack danced down the steps from the front door of the London flat that he now shared with Ianto. He was on his way out to do some shopping, Ianto had some final work to do at the studio, finalising the recording a couple of his own songs as bonus tracks for their duets album and Jack was taking the opportunity to slip out and buy Ianto some clothes. The last time he had been in Harrods he had spotted some soft cotton, deep red long sleeved tee-shirts that he knew Ianto would look edible in and he knew if Ianto saw the price tag he would have forbidden Jack from buying them. _What he doesn't know won't hurt him_ thought Jack _and he'd look so gorgeous!_

Jack was singing quietly to himself under his breath, he could not believe how happy his life had become in the five months he and Ianto had been together and it bemused him and thrilled him that every day seemed better than the one before; just when he thought he had his partner figured out, Ianto managed to surprise him in so many different ways. Only that morning, Ianto had absent-mindedly called him 'sir' whilst handing him a coffee, which had pressed a hitherto unexpected kink button deep inside of Jack and resulted in some innovative and athletic sex on the breakfast bar. The smile on Jack's face grew wider and his eyes glazed over at the memory, he realised almost too late that someone was standing directly in his pathway. Gracefully he twisted to avoid them, murmuring a cheery 'sorry'

'No problem' smiled Gwen Cooper

The smile faded from Jack's face, 'Gwen Cooper! What are you doing here in London?'

'She's here with me' John Hart came up behind Jack and took hold of his arm.

Jack spun round, trying to pull away from Hart's grip, 'What the fuck?'

John smiled, 'We need to have a little chat, Jack' he said

Jack shook his head, 'After that stupid threatening card stunt you pulled at our civil partnership?' he asked tersely, 'I have nothing to say to you, and you have nothing I want to hear.'

Gwen was pulling a large file out of her bag, 'Oh but we do' she said, moving around Jack and heading back towards his flat, 'I'm sure you won't want to do this in the street, or in public, so I suggest we go back inside.'

Back in the flat Jack stood, arms crossed defensively across his chest, staring at John and Gwen who had made themselves comfortable on the sofa.

'Say what you have to say and then get the hell out of my life' he snarled, 'I don't have time to waste with you two.'

Gwen smiled sweetly at him and handed the file to him, 'oh I think you do' she trilled.

Jack frowned, 'what's this?' he opened the file and began to read. John and Gwen watched carefully as Jack became pale and sat down heavily. His heart clenched and his lips thinned with anger as he read the police report about the time Ianto had tried to attack his brother with a knife, he thought about the long puckered scar on Ianto's back that he sometimes caressed gently when they made love, he knew exactly how Ifan had 'dealt with' his brother. Flipping through the documents in the folder Jack read the reports from Ianto's time on the London streets and his heart broke for his beautiful, damaged love. He looked at John and Gwen who were watching him with undisguised anticipation. Jack snorted a laugh, 'what? You think this makes a difference to me? You think this changes how I feel about him?'

Hart leant back and spread his legs wide, 'Frankly,' he drawled, 'we don't care, but, consider this – how would the gutter press use this stuff? New rising star outed as an ex- rent boy, plus those witness statements about his time as a willing and enthusiastic party favour...'

'Fabricated' growled Jack

'Well, yeah of course' chipped in Gwen, 'but who would know that? Enough people would believe them to make it hurt.'

'Why?' whispered Jack, 'he's a good man. Why would you do this to him? What's he ever done to you?'

John gave a predatory grin, 'Oh he has something we want, something we want a lot.' Gwen was nodding along

'What do you want? Money? Because that can be arranged'

'You'

'What?!'

'We want you. Specifically we want you as our very own personal fuck toy, to play with however and whenever we want'

'Fuck off.'

'Oh think this through Jack, 'said Gwen reasonably, 'We can have this stuff to any one of the gutter rags before lunchtime, it will be all over the web by tea time, your little rent-boy will be discredited and ridiculed every time he tries to walk on stage, to say nothing of...what does his therapist call it?' she took the file from Jack's hand and flipped through it until she found the page she was looking for, 'oh yeah, his delicate mental state and fragile self-belief framework. Think he could handle all the media attention?'

Jack went cold, 'you wouldn't'

John and Gwen looked at each other and burst out laughing, 'of course we would.'

Jack thought back to standing in front of the registrar holding Ianto's hand tightly in his own promising to love and protect Ianto forever, this was a no brainer. He sighed heavily, 'OK'

John grinned at Gwen, 'Told you it would be that easy'

Gwen beamed back at him, 'what a slut. I love it'

Jack looked at them both impassively, 'so how is this gonna work?'

Gwen pulled her dress up as Hart unzipped himself, 'no time like the present' he said, 'we've both missed that talented mouth of yours'

Obediently Jack dropped to his knees, 'ah, ah, ah' purred Gwen, 'naked' Jack got back to his feet and stripped with an economy of movement that robbed the act of any possible eroticism before silently kneeling back down. Gwen tangled her fingers in Jack's hair and pulled him down between her thighs. It didn't take long before she was panting at the edge of orgasm, Jack licked and sucked and gently grazed her clitoris with his teeth until she came screaming and squirting. Almost immediately, Hart pulled Jack away and pressed his mouth down onto his erection, Jack could tell by his groans that he wasn't far from coming. Eventually Hart pulled Jack away from his cock and with his eyes locked onto Jack's, ejaculated onto his face.

'Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on here?' Ianto's voice was quiet but perfectly audible.

'Time to go.' Hart stood up and swiftly tucked himself back into his jeans. Gwen followed suit, still flushed and trembling slightly. Hart bent down and scooped a gobbet of his own come from Jack's cheek, forcing his fingers into Jack's mouth he smirked, 'not bad for a first attempt, fuck toy. See you soon, lover'. He swaggered out of the room, pushing past Ianto as he did so and nodding in a friendly manner, 'Eyecandy.'

'Jack' Ianto seemed remarkably calm, 'do you want to explain to me what I've just walked in on?'

Jack remained silent, resting on his heels, his eyes fixed on the carpet. Ianto moved to kneel down next to him. 'Jack? Please Cariad, talk to me.' The endearment undid Jack and a small tear slid down his cheek but he still did not respond, he didn't know what he could say. Ianto sighed, 'I get it' he said, sadly 'Rhiannon almost called it, she reckoned it would be about six months before you got bored with me. I know I'm not much, so I'm not surprised, I'm not even mad with you, Jack. I'm just really, really sad.' Jack kept his face averted but shuddered when he felt Ianto get to his feet, the loss of Ianto's body warmth felt like bereavement.

In almost no time, Ianto was back. He placed his small overnight bag by the door and went to stand before Jack, who had yet to move or raise his gaze. 'Jack' he sighed patiently, 'I'm trying really hard to understand what's happening to us but you're not helping me. Talk to me, please' There was a long silence, then Ianto let out a long breath of frustration, 'fine then, I'm going to stay at Martha and Mickey's until you are ready to fight for us' he walked to the door snatching up his bag as he did so, he paused, 'what on earth were you doing Jack?' he asked softly as he left.

Once the front door had closed, Jack curled into a foetal position, 'I was protecting you' he whispered as he began to cry.


	18. Chapter 18

Tosh looked sadly at her friend as Ianto curled himself into the corner of the sofa. He looked pale and tired, she knew he wasn't sleeping and when he opened the door of the flat to her she had been shocked at how much weight he had lost. Ianto had come back to the Cardiff flat because he and Jack had a concert scheduled at 'The Hub' in just over a week's time. Tosh knew Ianto had hoped that Jack would stay at the flat also but Jack had eschewed their home for his customary suite at the St David's and John Hart and Gwen Cooper's company.

'How are you doing Ianto?' she asked, kindly, 'Have you seen Jack at all?'

'Yeah, loads' replied Ianto, 'At the studio approving the final master tapes, at rehearsals, at Martha's for business meetings and concert planning, at various TV and radio stations for interviews but not once alone and not once to talk to about our situation, he literally runs if he see me. I don't know how to get to him, Tosh'

'Is he still knocking around with Hart and Cooper?'

'Constantly, he's hardly ever without at least one of them tagging along with him'

Tosh pulled Ianto into a sympathetic hug, 'I can't believe he would throw away what you two had together to hook up with that pair of scum bags,' she said, 'I was having lunch with him the other day and he got a text from Hart. He didn't even wait to finish his meal; he just got up and left. I dunno, it's like they have some kind of weird hold on him'

Ianto looked thoughtful, 'you could be right' he mused, 'I think he still loves me as much as he did 3 weeks ago. At the first concert we did in London I was supposed to go on and do the first 20 minutes of the set solo. I was so scared, then Jack came up behind me and...'

_Memory: Ianto was standing at the side of the stage, shaking with fear. Eight hundred people had paid £40 each to see him and he felt sick at the thought; without warning two strong arms slipped around his waist holding him tight. 'I know you are scared' whispered Jack into his ear, 'but know this, you are talented and brilliant and I will be here beside you as much as I can. You won't fail because I love you and believe in you.' He placed a long and gentle kiss beneath Ianto's left ear murmuring, 'This is my love and it will always be here when you need it. Filled with the warmth of Jack's love Ianto walked out onto the stage, stroked the skin beneath his left ear for strength and faced the audience, 'Thank you for coming, my name is Ianto' he said, as he always did when first walking onto the stage. As the warm applause swept towards him Ianto turned to the side of the stage with a smile, but Jack was gone'_

'...he was so kind, so loving. It wasn't a fake, Tosh.'

'You think?' asked Tosh doubtfully

'Yeah, yeah I do' Ianto was beginning to get excited, as the idea that Jack was under some kind of compulsion snagged his imagination, 'then there's what he said at the radio station...'

_Memory: Usually when they had a professional appearance together, Jack bolted as soon as he could so that there was no opportunity for Ianto to attempt to speak to him. However, Red Dragon Radio prided itself on looking after its guests, so one of the interns escorted Ianto and an ill at ease Jack to the lifts. Once inside a clearly unnerved Jack rocked backwards and forwards on his heels refusing to make eye contact with Ianto. The confined area allowed Ianto to make an easy deduction, 'Jack, have you been drinking?' Jack shrugged uncomfortably, 'a bit' he mumbled, 'meeting Gwen and John soon – being drunk makes it easier, takes the edge off, y'know?' Ianto shook his head, 'no, I don't' Jack turned to face him for the first time that day, his face a mask of such misery that Ianto made a involuntary step toward him, arms open to hug him. With a 'ding' the lift door opened and Jack fled.'_

'...he has to get drunk just to spend time with the two of them. He didn't look happy, far from it, he looked wretched' now that Ianto was remembering things a vivid picture came into his head of the dreadful day he had walked into their London flat and felt his heart and his world splinter, 'and another thing,' he exclaimed, 'that first day I caught the three of them together, Jack didn't look like he was enjoying himself, not like Hart and Cooper.' Ianto screwed his eyes up to focus the memory, 'he wasn't even hard and -' he stopped abruptly, breathing heavily.

Tosh was still sitting close to Ianto and she placed a calming hand on Ianto's leg, 'and what? She asked softly, 'what is it, Ianto?'

'It was how he was sitting, how he was holding himself, shoulders hunched, head down, no eye contact – it screamed non-consensual compliance to me. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' Ianto smacked himself on the forehead, 'How could I have not seen this before'

'Don't be so hard on yourself,' comforted Tosh, 'you were upset and rightly so'

'I should have recognised it. It's a position I've sat in myself more times than I can count' Tosh flinched at what Ianto was implying but Ianto was oblivious to the effect he was having on her. He looked up at Tosh, eyes shining with hope, 'this thing with John and Gwen, it's not Jack's doing, they're forcing him into it – they must have got some kind of hold on him.'

'If what you suspect is true' said Tosh carefully, 'what on earth can it be, Jack lives his life pretty much full on in the public spotlight, and if they are blackmailing him, how can we prove it?'

Ianto frowned, 'dunno, we could run it by Martha, see what she thinks - she's known him longer than any of us, if there is anything maybe she would know'

Suddenly Tosh let out an excited squeal, 'I've got it!' she cried, 'Andy Davidson' Ianto looked blank. 'He's one of Cardiff's finest', works for the Heddlu she explained, 'he sometimes moonlights for Jack as security on public appearances, things like that. We could ask him to do some digging, see if anyone has been sniffing around Jack'

Ianto looked happier than he had for weeks, 'great, let's do it' he said firmly and Tosh scrabbled in her bag for her phone.

* * *

If Ianto need more convincing about Jack's continued love for him, he got proof no later than the following day. He was returning to his flat after a happy and chatty lunch with Rhiannon. He had carefully side stepped his and Jack's relationship but fortunately Rhiannon had been so enamoured of the Louis Vuitton handbag that Ianto had bought her back from Vancouver that she didn't ask too many questions.

As Ianto stepped out of the lift, he came face to face with Jack who had just closed the door of the flat behind him. Ianto couldn't stop the broad smile of delight that spread across his face.

'Jack, were you looking for me?'

Jack blushed, 'No, not really. Just came to pick up one or two things,' he held up a carrier bag by way of explanation, 'and to pick up the key to the cottage, Gwen, John and I are heading up there for a couple of days'

Ianto paled, Jack had a small isolated cottage in Snowdonia, it had been the first place Jack had taken Ianto for a short holiday. They had pulled each other out of their clothes as soon as they had got though the door and hadn't dressed again until it was time to leave to return to Cardiff. They had spent an idyllic three days exploring one another's bodies and falling deeper in love. When they were leaving, Jack had pulled Ianto into a kiss on the threshold of the cottage whispering, 'this is our place now, I promise you that no-one else but us will come here for as long as you love me' Ianto couldn't believe Jack would willingly take Cooper and Hart there.

'Oh' he said blankly

Jack nodded at him and turned to head out of the building down the stairs. _Enough_ thought Ianto to himself and set off after him.

'Jack, JACK. Stop! I want to talk to you'

Ianto threw himself after Jack. So desperate was he to catch his errant spouse that he wasn't watching his feet, lost his footing and fell down that stairs landing with a thump on the small half landing. Faster than thought, Jack was at his side, running his large warm hands over Ianto's face.

'Ianto, Yan! Oh gods, are you alright? Please sweetheart, tell me you are alright!'

Protesting weakly, Ianto found himself scooped up into Jack's arms, carried swiftly back to the flat and deposited gently on the sofa. Huffing, Ianto attempted to stand only to collapse back as pain flared though his right ankle

'I'm going to phone Owen' Jack's eyes were wide and fearful and he fumbled for his mobile.

'Jack, calm down Cariad. I'm fine, it's just a sprain. If you want to help, get me some ice before this ankle swells too much.'

'Ice' mumbled Jack, 'OK, ice, right' and he stumbled off towards the kitchen.

By the time he got back, Ianto had managed to remove his trainers and socks and get himself out of his jeans. Wordlessly Jack hand him a bag of ice wrapped in a tea towel. Ianto struggled to reach his ankle but could not quite reach so Jack took the ice pack back and tenderly placed it on the swollen area, biting his lip as he did so.

'My fault' he whispered, 'my fault, I'm so sorry'

Ianto reached out and ran his hand down Jack's arm, 'Jack' he begged, 'please, why can't you talk to me? I love you so much, why won't you let me help you?'

With a muffled sob Jack threw himself into Ianto's arms, capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss, Ianto relaxed allowing Jack to demand access into his mouth, luxuriating in the feeling of having his lover close again 'I love you so much' panted Jack when they were forced to break for breath, 'I have missed you so much, missed us so much.' Ianto was running his fingers through Jacks hair in a effort to calm the distraught man who tightened his hold on him. Ianto pulled Jack close so that they were touching from chest to toe. Both of them were so hard and had missed each other so much, it only took their cocks brushing together, the tantalising stimulation of cloth covered hardness upon their heated flesh, before they came spurting strongly in a heated rush of endearments and passionate kisses.

Jack collapsed onto Ianto's chest, dropping kisses on his sweat soaked skin murmuring, 'love you, love you' as if it were a prayer or a talisman. Ianto kissed his hair, 'what now, Jack?' Jack raised his head to stare into Ianto's eyes; he opened his mouth to reply when his mobile phone buzzed in his pocket, Jacks face fell and he pulled it out to look at the screen, 'It's John' he said dejectedly, 'I have to go' He climbed off of Ianto and headed toward the bedroom to get himself a clean pair of jeans.

'Jack?'

'I have to go, Ianto.'

'I want you to stay.'

Jack appeared buttoning the fly on his jeans, 'I want to stay too, babe, so much but I can't I have to go'

Ianto twisted himself so that he could see Jack over the back of the sofa, 'Jack, I know this isn't you. I know you love me. I'm gonna fix this.'

Jack leant down and ran his thumb over Ianto's cheeks bones, 'Please don't get involved, trust me to know what I'm doing' he begged softly, 'Stay out of my business, stay away from me, try to stop loving me so much, please.' He planted a tender kiss on Ianto's mouth, then tilted Ianto's head placing another gentle kiss below his left ear and walked out of the flat.

Ianto leant back against the arm of the sofa, listening to the front door close,

'I can't' he murmured.


	19. Chapter 19

It didn't take Andy Davidson long to track down evidence of Jonathan Symons illegal activities. Only two days after he had received Toshiko's phone call asking him to look into whether anyone had been investigating Jack, he had a number of documents spread out on his kitchen table and was going through them. He ran his hand through his short sandy blond hair, he was beginning to have a very clear idea what John Hart and Gwen Cooper were up to and his pleasant face twisted with distaste. He liked Jack and from what he had seen of Ianto he was inclined to like him too, this was not going to be easy for him to hear. With a heavy sigh, he pulled his mobile out of his pocket and looked up Ianto's number.

* * *

Ianto was pacing the small living room of his flat, twisting his wedding ring round and round on his finger; Andy Davidson was on his way over. He had been non-committal on the phone, but Ianto, ever sensitive to the nuances of peoples voices, skilled at hearing the message behind what was being said, knew that Andy had found something out and was not expecting Ianto to be pleased about it. The entry buzzer broke into his thoughts and he moved to the intercom,

'Hello?'

'Ianto? It's Andy, Andy Davidson'

'C'mon up'

Ianto opened the front door and went into the kitchen to start on some coffee, he had a feeling they were going to need it.

'Wow' Andy put his coffee mug down, 'that is the best coffee I've ever tasted'

Ianto smiled, 'what have you got for me?'

Andy pulled a sheaf of papers from his messenger bag, 'Does the name Holroyd Bryce mean anything to you?'

Ianto nodded slowly, 'yeah, he's my therapist, why?'

Andy pulled a form from the top of the pile, 'About, um, six weeks ago he reported a break in at his rooms. Nothing seemed to have been taken but Dr Bryce was certain that someone had gone through some of his patient files.' He pulled a thicker file out, 'I think whoever it was made a copy of this.' He handed the file over to Ianto.

Ianto flicked through the paperwork, looking at Andy and frowning, 'These are my therapy records' he said slowly

Andy nodded, 'I'm afraid there's more' he said and he handed the rest of the file to Ianto.

Reading though the contents, Ianto paled, 'who...where did...how?'

'I think this is the work of a private investigator called Symons' said Andy, 'he specialises in difficult data retrieval' Andy pulled a face and made air quotes with his fingers, 'I'm also pretty certain I know who on the force got him the court reports and your old police records, this guy been a bit suss for a while for a number of small leaks to the press, a bit more digging on the system I could get proof enough to press charges, if you wanted to.'

Ianto frowned, 'If this Symons goes down, do you think he'd take Hart and Cooper with him?'

Andy considered, 'It's possible,' he admitted, 'Symons is a weasel, he's not likely to feel much loyalty to his employers.'

Ianto was thinking furiously, 'so,' he said slowly, 'Symons gets my history, gives it to Gwen and John and they use it to get Jack to do... well, I don't know what. I don't get it, why didn't Jack just tell 'em to fuck off and be damned?'

Andy wriggled uncomfortably, 'I understand you aren't this person any more' he said, 'and I understand how all this...' he waved an all-encompassing hand towards the police and court reports, now spread over the living room floor, '...happened, I'm not judging, mate, but...how would the wider public read it? What would it do to your career? I don't know Jack very well but I know how loyal he is to the people he cares about. I think Jack is trying to protect you'

Ianto made a sound mid way between a sob and a laugh, 'but I don't care about any of that' he said, 'Six months ago I was a nobody with a coffee shop, I'd be quite happy to be a nobody with a coffee shop again if it meant I had Jack back.'

'What do you want to do' asked Andy practically, 'do you want me to build a case against Symons?'

'What about Hart and Cooper?'

'They haven't done anything to you' replied Andy, 'If we are going to charge them, we'll need testimony from Jack. You need to talk to Jack.'

Ianto nodded, absent-mindedly stroking a spot just below his left ear, 'you're absolutely right, I do need to talk to Jack, I just need to work out how to get him to listen to me'

* * *

Jack awoke with a feeling of claustrophobia; his head was thumping, he was hot and sweaty and his skin ached. Gwen Cooper was sprawled across his chest hands tangled possessively in his hair whilst a sleeping John Hart rested on Jack's hip, mouth inches from Jack's penis. Jack shuddered; he closed his eyes and remembered how brilliant it had been waking up with Ianto. From the shy hesitant young man Jack had carefully seduced, Ianto had quickly developed into a sensual, tender and imaginative lover. Jack smiled as he remembered waking up one morning handcuffed to the bed whilst Ianto teased him to the edge of madness with his wicked tongue. Hart shifted in semi-sleep, sucking Jack into his mouth, tongue sliding lazily over the head of his cock, the juxtaposition of his memory and his reality making Jack shudder uncomfortably. Moving carefully Jack disentangled himself from his persecutors and headed unsteadily toward the bathroom.

Once safely locked inside the bathroom Jack stared at his reflection in the mirror. His face was gray and dark circles stained the skin around eyes which were bloodshot, with pupils like pin points. The night before was a blur to Jack, there had been vast quantities of booze and pills he knew that. Jack vaguely remembered getting desperately and unhappily drunk and fucking Gwen hard whilst, behind him, John thrust strongly into his arse. He remembered screaming and sobbing as he came, Ianto's name running through his mind. He ran shaking hands down his body, his face twisting with distaste as his fingers encountered the crusty splash of dried ejaculate on his stomach and chest, he could feel the prickle of dried come pulling the hairs on the back of his thighs too where John's come had leaked out of his arse. A hot roll of acid curled in his stomach and he bent over the sink as he retched. He fumbled with the catch on the window, desperate to get some ventilation into the room which felt too hot and airless The pounding in his head was getting much worse and his vision was blurring. _I'm sick _thought Jack, _that's why I feel so crappy, it's not that I'm still drunk, I'm ill. _ He rested his forehead on the tiled wall, the cool tiles felt wonderful against his fevered skin. His eyes burned with unshed tears _I want Ianto_ he thought miserably.

A pounding on the bathroom door jerked Jack out of his reverie,

'Oi, Jack' it was John Hart, 'get your pretty arse out here, now. We are out of booze so we are all taking a little trip to town. You can drop me off at the pub, I have some people to see, some business to do. You can go to the bank with Gwen to get some more cash and pick up more booze at the convenience store – then we'll meet back here to party some more'

'Go, go without me' mumbled Jack, 'don' feel too good'

John's laughter echoed through the door, 'you are hung over and well fucked, my friend. There's nothing wrong with you some champagne and cock won't sort out. You are coming and that's an end to it'

Jack turned to the door but had to lean against the wall as a wave of nausea and dizziness assaulted him.

'JACK' it was the voice Hart used when his patience was wearing thin, 'I've got your car keys, your phone and your wallet, I want you in the car in five minutes and your mouth on my cock in ten.' The door shook as John kicked it, 'Five minutes Harkness!'

Frantically, Jack opened the medicine cabinet and dry swallowed two paracetmol, as he was closing the door something caught his eye. With trembling fingers he pulled out Alex's old cut throat razor. Easing the blade open he held it up so that the morning light sparked off the edge. _One quick slice_ he thought _and this nightmare is over_. Jack stretched out his left arm, squinting at the blue vein running towards his wrist. The loud blare of a car horn sounded and with a sob Jack threw the razor into the sink. He looked out of the window, John was leaning out of the window on the driver's side of Jack's Jaguar glaring and Gwen was standing by the passenger side door waving that fucking file at him.

'C'mon' yelled Gwen

Sighing Jack hastily wiped himself down with a wet flannel and staggered into the bedroom, it was stuffy and smelt of semen, sweat and sex, making him heave once more. He felt so ill, all he really wanted to do was curl up on clean cool sheets and sleep in Ianto's arms until he felt better. Dragging on his jeans and a tee-shirt, Jack made his way unsteadily down the steep stairs of the cottage, losing his footing and sliding down the last few stairs on his back.

'JACK GET OUT HERE NOW OR WE LEAVE YOU BEHIND' yelled John, 'YOU WANNA TAKE THAT RISK?'

Jack knew what Hart was threatening, if he didn't get into that car, John and Gwen may send the file to the gutter press and Ianto would be destroyed. Wearily he pulled himself to his feet and weaved his way towards the front door.

Two minutes later the roar of a rapidly accelerating Jaguar v8 engine broke the peace of the countryside.


	20. Chapter 20

Ianto was sitting on his sofa, softly rubbing the skin under his left ear and staring into his empty coffee mug as if it held all the answers to his dilemma. He had been sitting there since Andy had left the flat some six hours ago, trying to come up with a way to get Jack away from Hart and Cooper. He was jerked out of his reverie by a frantic pounding on his front door. Stretching to relive the cramp in his back and leg muscles, he shuffled towards the door.

'Ianto!' it was Toshisko, 'IANTO!'

'Ok, ok I'm coming.' He opened the door to a distraught Tosh who was being supported by Owen. Andy was hovering uncertainly behind them and a red-eyed Mrs Jenkinson was in the door way of her flat having let a frantic Tosh into the building when she had been unable to get a response from Ianto. 'Tosh? Owen? What's the matter? What's happened?'

Owen ushered his wife into Ianto's flat. 'You'd better sit down, mate'

Ianto did as he was told and looked at the serious faces before him, he felt sick, 'what? Tell me? He begged.

Andy cleared his throat, 'earlier this afternoon there was a road traffic accident in Snowdonia' he began formally, 'the driver of a Jaguar XKR-S lost control of his vehicle and crashed at high speed on the road between Dolgellau and a cottage in Penygribin wood . The engine exploded and emergency services retrieved immolated skeletal remains from the wreckage. We won't know more until we get the pathologist report but it looks like the occupants were male and female'

Ianto did not want to understand, 'why, why are you telling me this' he whispered

Andy gave a sympathetic smile, 'The registration of the car was JHJ 1' he said sadly

'No'

Tosh took Ianto's hand, 'there doesn't seem to be much doubt about it, Ianto' she choked out

'But, you don't know for certain its Jack, he was there with Hart and Cooper...' said Ianto anxiously

Tosh looked at Andy, hopefully, 'That's true' she said, 'Oh Andy, do you think..?'

Andy shook his head, sadly, 'We are trying to track John Hart down but he is skilled at keeping himself off the radar.' He looked at Ianto, 'if he got wind that I was poking around Symons he may have decided it was time to lower his profile for a bit.' He hesitated then produced an evidence bag, 'we also found these in the side pocket of the door' he held the bag out to Ianto who took it numbly and looked at the contents

'Jack's phone and wallet' he said softly, his hand crept up to stroke the skin by his left ear, 'Jack.'

Owen knelt before him and looked into his face, 'Ianto? Do you know what Andy is telling you?'

Ianto looked at him blankly, 'Jack? He thinks it was Jack in the car. Will he be OK, Owen?'

Owen and Andy looked at each other in consternation.

'Ianto, no-one survived the accident.' He said gently but firmly, 'I'm sorry but Jack is dead'

'No'

'There's no doubt about it.' Sobbed Tosh, 'Jack's gone'

'No'

Tosh looked helplessly at Owen and Andy. Ianto sat slowly shaking his head, 'no' he touched his ear again, 'I can still feel him, no, no' He began shaking, 'no, no. Not Jack, no' he started to sob hysterically and hyperventilate.

'Ok, mate' said Owen, 'I'm gonna give you a little sedative, just to calm you down a bit, alright?'

Ianto's vision was beginning to blur at the edges, he threw his head back, and before the sedative took him into darkness he let out a primal scream of pain and loss, 'JAAACCCKKKK'

* * *

When Ianto woke, it was to an unimaginable pain in his chest and the sunrise painting the wall of his bedroom. He rolled over to Jack's side of the bed and when his searching hand met nothing but cool sheets he remembered. _Oh Jack, my lovely beautiful, wonderful, darling man. My love, My Cariad. How am I going to live the rest of my life without you_? Although it was quite early he felt he could not stay alone in bed with the ghost of his dead lover, he slid out of bed to see Owen sleeping in a chair at the end of the bed. Silently weeping, Ianto pulled on a hoodie and a pair of jeans and walked quietly into the living room. He gave a weak smile when he saw Rhiannon asleep on his sofa, tear tracks on her cheeks. He supposed either Tosh had called her or she had seen it on the news and come to support him. She and Jack had been becoming very close despite Rhiannon's initial suspicions of Jack's motivation in dating her brother. Tosh was curled up in another chair and Ianto wondered what he had done to deserve the love and support that these people were prepared to offer him. Moving quietly he let himself out of the flat and escaped, with his grief, into the early morning.

* * *

15 year-old Sakina Nambier usually hated the early morning shift in the shop but today was her father's birthday so as a birthday surprise she was opening up for him, allowing him a lie-in. She had planned it with her mother, who had disabled the alarm clock to make sure her husband was able to sleep in for a change. So, for a little while Sakina was in charge of the whole convenience store, smiling brightly at her early morning customers. She had just completed a gentle flirtation with old Mr. Brydon who came in every morning with Bertie, his equally elderly and arthritic spaniel, to pick up a paper and a litre of milk and was politely escorting them both to the door when Mr Brydon stopped and nodded to a still and silent figure standing by the newspaper display.

'Is he alright, love?' he asked, 'He was stood like that when we came in, doesn't look like he's moved'

Sakina smiled, 'Don't worry, Mr Brydon, I'll go check on him.' She ushered him and his dog out of the door, 'You two behave yourselves, yeah.' With a chuckle and a wave Mr. Brydon and Bettie shuffled off.

Sakina made her way to the back of the shop where a tall thin young man was holding a newspaper in his shaking hands. Sakina strained to see the front page, there was a picture of a wrecked car under the headline; **JACK HARKNESS DIES IN HIGH SPEED SEX ROMP.** Reaching around the young man with a murmured apology Sakina picked up another copy of the paper and began to read;

_The burnt out wreck of Jack Harkness's car has yielded some interesting forensic evidence. Sources within the emergency services have revealed that the body of the female passenger was found with her head in the lap of the driver, suggesting that the cause of the accident may have been related to sexual activity going on at the time at the time of the crash (continued on page 3)._

Sakina blushed; she could only too well imagine what had been going on to cause the accident. She risked a glance at the face of the immobile young man who had tears pouring down his face. Timidly, Sakina reached out to touch him on the arm, 'Sir,' she said hesitantly, 'are you OK? Can I get you a drink of water or something?'

There was no response from the young man, who continued his silent crying without acknowledging Sakina at all. At that moment the phone in the pocket of the young man's jacket began to trill. The weeping man made no effort to answer it. Sakina bit her lip; her heart was breaking for this shattered man, moving carefully, she slid her hand into his pocket and pulled out the buzzing mobile,

'Hello?'

'Ianto? Wait, who the fuck are you? How did you get this phone?' the man at the other end sounded out of his mind with worry

'My name is Sakina Nambier, the man who owns this phone is standing crying in my father's shop'

'Ok, sorry I was rude to you Sakina. My name is Dr Owen Harper. Could you tell me where your dad's store is and I'll come and collect my friend.'

Sakina gave him the address and smiled at his gasp of relief 'That's just around the corner; I'll be with you in a couple of minutes. Don't let him leave, please.'

'I'll do my best Dr Harper, but please hurry, he's so upset'.

In next to no time a small dark man ran through the doors of the shop and headed straight to Sakina. Gently he turned the young man to face him, 'Ianto, Ianto? It's me Owen. Shall we get you home mate?'

The young man mumbled something too low to hear.

'Sorry, what was that?' asked Owen.

'Not home' sobbed Ianto, 'it will never be home again because Jack made it home and Jack is gone. He's gone, Owen and I don't know what I'm going to do'

The smaller man put his arm around Ianto's shoulders and began to lead him towards the door. Sakina cleared the throat, 'Sir?' she held out the newspaper, 'this is what upset him so much'.

Owen took the paper and skimmed the text, his thin lips got even thinner, 'fucking bastards' he snarled so viciously that Sakina took an involuntary step backwards. He led Ianto to the door, then paused and turned giving her the sweetest smile, 'Thank you for looking after my friend, Sakina' and then they were gone.


	21. Chapter 21

When he woke up, it was getting dark. His head was pounding and his joints ached as if he was an old man. The whole place was very quiet and he rolled onto his back and listened carefully. He could not hear anyone else moving or talking and with a small sob of relief he realised he was alone. He was cold and he felt sick.

For a few long minutes Jack lay on the icy tiled floor of the cottage hallway feeling confused and disorientated. He vaguely remembered passing out, the floor tilting up to embrace him, as he was making his way outside on John's insistence, to join in some stupid shopping expedition. He rummaged in the pocket of his jeans, pulling out the watch that Ianto had bought for him, relieved to find it undamaged after his fall down the cottage stairs; squinting at the face he estimated that he had been unconscious for about 6 hours. His mouth was dry, his throat hurt and his brain seemed to be stuffed with cotton wool, he couldn't understand why John and Gwen had left him behind, nor why they had not yet returned, then he decided he didn't care. He staggered to his feet, a swell of nausea blooming in his gut and a sheen of sweat popping out across his body shaking and shivering he dragged himself back up the steep stairs.

At the top of the stairs, Jack paused, swaying, outside of the master bedroom; he could not face entering it to encounter the detritus of the previous nights fuck fest. Instead he made his way to the smaller guest room at the rear of the house. The bed looked soft and inviting and the sheets were clean and felt cool and appealing against his hot fingers as he turned back the duvet. There was a long bathrobe hanging on the back of the door that Ianto had used the last time he and Jack had visited the cottage, it still smelt faintly of the sandalwood and ginger bath oil that Ianto had bought for them to use. Stripping himself of his clammy sweat stained clothes, Jack wrapped himself in Ianto's robe and climbed into bed. He was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

* * *

Martha was sitting at the small table in the kitchen of Ianto and Jack's Cardiff flat. 'I can't get through to him' she said dejectedly to Tosh and Rhiannon who were sitting with her drinking coffee that Rhiannon had made.

'Be fair' protested Tosh, 'he has just lost his husband. It's not even been 48 hours Martha. You can't seriously be expecting him to perform at 'The Hub' tomorrow night'

Martha ran her hands through her hair, 'I know you must think I'm a grade A bitch but the first rule of show biz is that you never, never bail on a charity gig. The people that have paid the ridiculously inflated ticket prices for tomorrow night have done so because they wanted the privilege of seeing Jack Harkness the world's hottest entertainer performing in a small and intimate venue with Ianto who is widely tipped to be the biggest new star of 2012, the only way they can justify spending such ludicrous amounts of money on a night out is if they tell themselves it is all for a good cause, to support a charity – then they can feel good about themselves, whilst spending money on having a good time. I know it's a lot to expect from Ianto, but even given the circumstances of Jack's death, or maybe even because of it, people will show up and spend money that SOSA needs '

Tosh coloured at Martha's defensive tone, 'SOSA?' she queried

'Survivors of Sexual Abuse' explained Martha, 'when we suggested to Ianto that he and Jack should do a small charity gig in his home town, he was insistent that the money went to them.'

Rhiannon nodded and spoke for the first time, 'let me talk to him'

Ianto was curled up on his side with his back to the door, Jack's pillow clasped tightly against his chest. He heard the door open and then the bed dipped as someone settled on it behind him. His throat was dry and sore from crying but with a huge effort he managed to make himself understood,

'Fuck off'

Rhiannon slapped him around the head, 'language!' she scolded

'Leave me alone, Rhi'

'What for? So you can wallow in your own self-pity?'

'Jack's dead, so forgive me if I don't give a shit about your opinion of my behaviour'

Rhiannon braced herself and smacked Ianto again, 'Tosh told me that you thought Hart and Cooper were blackmailing Jack, that he was doing what he was because he cared about you and loved you.'

Ianto nodded and more tears slid down his face.

Rhiannon ploughed on, ' but I bet you are glad now that you and he kept the marriage out of the spot light, it would be really embarrassing for you to be saddled with his name, especially…well …you know '

Ianto was furious, 'Jack Harkness was the best thing that ever, ever happened to me. I'll never regret marrying him and I'll always be proud to be associated with his name'

' Hmm, but you won't play the charity concert tonight, though will you?'

'I can't' sobbed Ianto, 'I can't. Why is everyone asking me, Jack's dead, he's dead and I want to die too. I loved him so much Rhi'

Jack loved you so much too, 'continued Rhiannon, 'I get that now, even though I didn't at first. He loved you and he realised that love brings responsibility with it, and you need to realise that responsibility works both ways. Now, there are all kinds of unkind and unpleasant things being said about Jack at the moment, how will it look if you are so disgusted by the manner of his death you won't even perform at a charity event that was as important to him as it is to you?!'

Outraged and shaken out of his apathy, Ianto sat up in his bed, 'nothing about Jack's life or his death could ever disgust me.' He stated firmly.

'Then prove it' challenged Rhiannon.

* * *

In the warm nano-moment between sleep and wakefulness, Jack thought he was being held by Ianto, his own body heat had worked to release more of Ianto's scent from the robe in which he was sleeping. He smiled softly and opened his eyes fully expecting to see his beautiful Welshman beside him and gave a small grimace of disappointment when he realised he was alone. Warm and relaxed and surrounded by Ianto's scent Jack slid his hand over his belly and gently stroked his growing erection. He smiled as he remembered the things that he and Ianto had done on their last visit to the cottage, the tightness of Ianto's heat surrounding him, the moans and cries he and his lover made as they came together and the warmth as Ianto spurted strongly inside him. Whispering Ianto's name, Jack curled up onto his side caressing himself, smearing the pre-come over the sensitive head of his dick. He could feel the curl of his orgasm beginning to grow as he grasped his cock and thrust strongly into his fist. Behind his tightly shut eyes Jack could see Ianto's blue-gray eyes, pupils blown and black with passion and he gasped as he spilled himself into his fist.

Jack uncurled himself carefully, remembering the aching pain he had been in the previous night; he discovered that he was feeling much, much better, he actually felt hungry and the thought of breakfast made his stomach growl. Cautiously he sat up and listened, the housie remained silent and there was still no evidence that Gwen and John had returned. _Maybe it's over_, thought Jack with a flare of hope, _they've finally got bored of this game_. Then he remembered the threats that the two of them had made the previous day, an image of Gwen waving the file at him from the driveway and a cold feeling of dread settled over his heart, _oh gods, have they released their poison to the media?_ Jack leapt to his feet and hurried down the stairs, in his head he was making plans_, I'll take Ianto away, maybe for a couple of months to a private island where we won't be bothered by the paparazzi, let the fuss die down and then we could come back and live here, quietly, just be Jack and Ianto. _Then, with a spasm of fear_, _he thought,_ that's if he'll still want me after the things I have done._

At the foot of the stairs, Jack paused outside of the living room, after what had gone on in that room, with John and Gwen, some 36 hours before he didn't want to go in. Instead he went into the kitchen, made himself a cup of milky tea and some toast and switched on the flat screen TV that hung above the breakfast table. Picking up the remote control Jack began channel surfing looking for a news channel, if Hart and Cooper had made good on their threat it was bound to make the news programmes. Suddenly, Jack's attention was caught by the pronouncement of a continuity announcer;

'In a change to our scheduled programming, tonight's episode of "Eye on Wales" will be replaced by a tribute to the singer and actor Jack Harkness who was killed in a car crash yesterday.'

Jack spat out his tea, 'WHAT?'

Frantically Jack ran into the living room, ignoring the mess and the empty wine and champagne bottles scattered all over the floor, he grabbed his laptop and power cable and headed back to the kitchen. Plugging in the laptop and accessing the internet, Jack began searching the news archives. He saw the news casts of the crash and listened with horror to the speculation surrounding the causes of the accident, especially when the more salacious details were announced. He saw Martha give a statement and watched as various people paid tribute to his life and work. At first his overwhelming emotion was one of relief, Hart and Cooper were dead, the wretched file was ashes and he and Ianto were free, then he stumbled upon a video clip that had clearly been taken outside of their Cardiff flat. The anchor woman speaking with pseudo-sympathy was speaking to camera,

'Dr Owen Harper, who is known to be a close friend of the late Jack Harkness has just left the building at a run, there is speculation that the rising young singing star Ianto who, it is rumoured, was in a close relationship with the dead singer has been missing since early this morning. Concern has been expressed...' she broke off and looked to her left, 'Oh, Dr Harper is returning and he seems to have Ianto with him...'

Jack looked on aghast as Owen appeared leading and supporting Ianto, whose face seemed to be blank mask save for a never ending flow of tears. The pair were immediately surrounded by journalists, thrusting microphones into their faces and screaming questions at them. Ianto seemed oblivious but Owen paused at the top of the steps, placing himself protectively in front of Ianto and holding up his hands for silence. Disdainfully he surveyed the media before him, 'Jack Harkness was a good and honourable man, he was kind and caring and he was loyal to those he loved' he said, the his voice hardened, 'things a bunch of shitty fuckers like you will never understand, you are all scum and beneath the contempt of intelligent and good people everywhere.'

Jack chuckled, 'way to go, Owen' he said. Then he saw Ianto's face clearly for the first time, one glance told him thathis partner was destroyed and Jack sobered immediately, 'Oh Ianto' he whispered, 'Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I coming back to you, my love, just hold on.'

Running from the kitchen, Jack took the stairs of the cottage, three at a time. He threw himself under the shower, scrubbing all evidence of his sickness and of Hart and Cooper from his body. He felt as if he was preparing himself for the rest of his life. Towelling himself dry he strode across the small hallway that separated the bathroom from the bedroom, ignoring the tangled, stained sheets he pulled a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt from the wardrobe. It was only as he was transferring his watch to the front pocket of his jeans he remembered;

_He was standing shaking in the bathroom and John Hart was yelling at him through the door 'JACK, 'I've got your car keys, your phone and your wallet, I want you in the car in five minutes...'_

'Fuck' said Jack softly.


	22. Chapter 22

Tosh was at 'The Hub' running though the lighting and sound test for Ianto's performance that night. Rhys was sitting next to her with a mug of coffee, watching Ianto rehearse

'I really wasn't expecting him to sing tonight' he was saying, 'I saw him on the TV and he looks...broken'

Tosh nodded distractedly, 'he is that' she said, 'but between Martha with her "first rule of show biz is never, never cancel a charity gig" and Rhiannon with her "if you don't turn up people will think you are disgusted by the manner of Jack's death" poor bastard doesn't stand a chance'

'Think he'll be OK?' asked Rhys worriedly, 'we have got a lot of very important and wealthy people coming here tonight, this is important to me as well as to SOSA and Ianto. People will be kind I think, if that's what he's worrying about '

Tosh stopped what she was doing and turned to face him, 'I know' she said, 'but I know he will turn up. He seems to have lost any free will of his own; he's doing everything people are asking him to do compliantly and to the best of his ability, he understands how important all this is but… all of his happiness and joy is just gone. Jack's death has just drained all of the life out of him. It's...it's heartbreaking to see.'

Together they looked at Ianto who was standing on the stage, singing beautifully with a sad loving expression on his face and his eyes fixed on a reality that no-one else could see and that he would never have again.

Rhys sighed, 'this is the saddest thing I've ever seen'

Tosh nodded, 'I think we all misjudged just how much Ianto and Jack loved each other' she said sorrowfully.

* * *

Jack had slammed the phone down with a curse. Martha's phone went straight to voice mail, Tosh wasn't picking up at all and Rhiannon and Ianto's phones were turned off. Given the media frenzy that his apparent death had stirred up, none of this was really surprising but Jack was beginning to feel that, once again, the universe was fucking with him. He felt as if he was in a nightmare, as if he was jumping around yelling "I'm not dead, still alive here" in a soundproof box whilst outside of the box the man he loved most in all of creation was falling into pieces too small ever to find. Because Jack was essentially and good and kind man, he tried to find an atom of regret for John and Gwen's deaths but all he could think about was how totally obliterated Ianto had appeared, how the two of them had used him, the pain they had caused and he just couldn't bring himself to care that they were gone. He finally decided, regretfully, that trying to phone people was just wasting precious time; he had to get back to Cardiff and Ianto at once. Fortunately even though his car was gone, transport was the least of his problems. He silently thanked the gods that Hart and Cooper had been too busy fucking him and each other to explore the cottage grounds properly. Jack dreaded to think what they would have done had they found the SUV parked in one of the outbuildings since, at one point, they had seriously discussed testing the off road capabilities of the XKR-S. The only thing frustrating Jack's plans to get back to Ianto was the fact that the SUV was low on petrol.

Now he was turning the cottage upside down as he frantically searched for some money, he knew there was some stashed somewhere, if he could just remember where. Pulling tins out of one of the cupboards in the kitchen, Jack was sobbing with frustration and desperation until his hand lighted upon the old cream cracker tin he was hunting for. Suddenly HE was back, standing next to Jack and laughing;

_Memory; 'Alex, are you insane?' asked Jack, ' You want to leave £150 in cash just lying around in a tin in a house that's empty at least 28 days out of 31?' Alex pulled Jack into a hug, 'emergency money' he laughed, 'trust me you'll thank me one rainy Bank Holiday Monday when we are out of Vodka and the ATM is out of money.' Jack tangled his fingers into Alex's short blonde curls, 'can I thank you now instead?' he asked huskily and he pulled his lover into an adoring kiss. 'Please do' murmured Alex, sliding his hands down Jack's back to cup his arse and pull him closer. 'How do you you think of all this stuff?' asked Jack. 'Because I like to take care of you and because I love you so much, Jack' smiled Alex happily_

Gratefully, Jack tucked the notes into the back pocket of his jeans, 'I loved you too, Alex' he said softly, 'and you would have liked Ianto,' he paused and considered, ' maybe a little too much I think' He smiled gently, wiped his eyes and, scooping up the keys to the SUV, left the cottage at a run.

* * *

By 8 o'clock 'The Hub' was packed out. Rhys and Martha had been proved correct the sensational nature of Jack's reported death had piqued interest and the event was completely sold out, with people being turned away on the door. Behind the small stage Owen and Rhiannon were standing with Ianto, both of them watching him carefully,

'You can relax' said Ianto, 'I'm not gonna do a runner'

Owen gave a tight smile trying to ease the tension, 'Last time I saw you on this stage, that's exactly what you did,' he said, 'when the crowd saw…' and with a mental curse he shut himself up.

'When they saw Jack' said Ianto sadly

'Sorry mate'

'Sorry he's dead or sorry you mentioned it?' asked Ianto

Owen shuffled uncomfortably, 'I-I didn't think'

'You forgot' Ianto gave him a sweet desolate smile as he turned to make his entrance

Ianto walked out onto the stage to resounding applause, as Rhys had predicted, the audience were inclined to be sympathetic and supportive. He stood in the spotlight and gave a smile 'Thank you for coming' he said as he always did, 'Survivors Of Sexual Abuse is a cause that is close to my heart and I thank you for turning out tonight to support their very fine work.' Then Ianto straightened and looked out into the eyes of the crowd, 'My name' he said, 'is Ianto Harkness-Jones. Jack Harkness was my friend, my lover and my civil partner and the reason I am here tonight is to honour his name.' A wave of shocked whispering swept the room as Ianto revealed his true relationship to Jack in public for the first time. Looking out at the crowd Ianto could see Rhiannon, Martha and Owen in the front row applauding him gently, and glancing to the side he could see Tosh wiping her eyes and smiling at him proudly.

Ianto picked up his Gibson, _Gods this was going to be so hard._ He closed his eyes and thought desperately,_ please Jack, please help me get through this_; then he suddenly felt the sense memory of strong arms being wrapped around his waist, a gentle kiss being planted beneath his left ear and a soft American voicemurmuring_, "This is my love and it will always be here when you need it" _Keeping his eyes tightly closed to hold on to the feeling and the memory, Ianto began to sing softly;

_With one more look at you__  
__I could learn to tame the clouds__  
__And let the sun shine through__  
__Leave a troubled past and I might start anew__  
__I'll solve the mysteries, if you're the prize__  
__Refresh these tired eyes…._

It was no good, he couldn't do this, a tear slid down Ianto's cheek and his voice faltered as the meaning and sentiment of the lyrics created a fresh spasm of loss that pierced his heart and stole his voice and his music from him. _I'm never going to touch him again_, he thought. Suddenly, from the back of the room a familiar baritone voice picked up the song;

_With one more look at you__  
__I might overcome the anger__  
__That I learned to know__  
__Find a peace of mind I lost so long ago__  
__Your gentle touch has made me strong again__  
__And I belong again…_

Ianto's eyes flew open, he thought for a instant that he was going mad, there pushing his way through the crowded tables was the one person in the universe he wanted to see and had thought never to see again. 'Jack?' he whispered. People in the audience were hurriedly pushing their seats and tables out of the way to clear a pathway for Jack who never wavered from his route and never for one moment took his eyes off the young man on the stage as he sang. With a loud scream of 'JACK!' Ianto leapt from the stage and ran into his partner's arms to be swept into a kiss that set the standard for passionate kisses from that moment on, if not across the whole planet, at least across most of South Wales. When they finally broke for air, Jack rested his forehead on Ianto's drinking in the quiet satisfaction and ecstasy in his sparkling tear filled eyes,

'So, ' said Ianto, pseudo-calmly, running the tips of his fingers over Jack's smiling face, 'not dead then?'

'Nope'

'Completely fine and in one piece?'

'Yep'

'Never ever, ever gonna leave me again?'

'Gods, no'

'Good' laughed Ianto and kissed Jack again as the entire audience got to their feet and cheered.

~ _Fin_ ~


End file.
